The Summer Boys
by AllianceXCross
Summary: Summer was the only season that mattered to Elsa. It was when she left her normal life behind and escaped to Emerald Isles, the place she spent every summer with Jack and Hiccup, the summer boys. Jack was always the one Elsa loved for as long as she could remember, but when her heart becomes distracted is this the summer that will change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**PRE-NOTES:** Hello and welcome to my latest installment! I've been wanting to do a story like this for some time but I just havn't had the chance to really dive into it. I finally did and I hope that this series will not disappoint!

It is a little unorthodox of a series. I love the concept though and I hope you can all enjoy!

 **CH. 1**

It was my first time driving by myself. Even though it was dark, my destination was set. I was going to Emeralds. It's the only place I knew and only place I really wanted to be around this time. Emeralds Isles was a small beach town and almost every summer for as long as I could remember we came out here. Flynn was my older brother but I constantly referred to him as Fin because I couldn't pronounce his name correctly and it just stuck with him. He my mother and I always retreated to Emeralds every summer. It was mostly due to my mothers long childhood friend, Valka – everyone called her Val. She owned the summer beach house on Emeralds.

I remember everything about that house. It was white, over looking the ocean with a private strip of beach. It looked small on the outside but inside it was huge. Us kids always had memories in that house. It's where a lot of firsts happened. Where I celebrated my birthdays every year, the first time a boy kissed me and most of all my first love. And heartbreak.

Val had two boys. Haddock, whom we called Hiccup and there was Jack. Jack was the oldest, by one year for both Hiccup and Fin. Jack was a year and a half older than me. Fin and I grew up with these boys. We were like an extended family, and that house belonged to all of us. It held all of my most precious memories and moments. They've always seen me as part of the guys and being the youngest I always got left out of the fun. I remember it was always the boys doing something. Jack was the leader naturally, he was the oldest and always loved teaching us what he's learned or trying new things. Fin and Hiccup were the same age, they followed everything Jack said as if it were the law. They both respected and looked up to Jack in a way I knew all too well.

I choked on the dryness in my throat suddenly, thinking about Jack. He was the boy I have been chasing for as long as I could remember. Val always use to say I was destined for one of her boys. My mother agreed but said I should have at least a few loves before then. She actually said lovers, but at the time it made my cheeks burn so much from embarrassment.

 _"I wouldn't want my boys to be with someone I didn't even know!" Val laughed and touched my platinum hair. She said she loved my long blonde hair because she was jealous she had dark hair. But I always loved her auburn hair - it was exactly like Hiccups. Dark brown with a tinge of red, and she always wore it in a braid. She was so beautiful, with her sharp cheek bones and wide almond shaped eyes._

 _"Val," my mom sighed, "Elsa needs to know the joys of life before all that. Plus I'm not giving my little girl up without a couple of epic lovers in her life." Mom touched my burning cheeks and winked at me._

 _All three of us busted out in laughter at that moment._

That summer I just turned sixteen. Last year was the last summer I had with my mom. Because on November 8th she was in a hit and run car accident. That day, not only did Fin and I lose our mother, but we lost our whole world.

My cellphone rang again as I was lost in my thoughts and I glanced at it, wiping my eyes from stray tears. I connected it to Bluetooth.

"Elsa where are you?" It was my brother, his voice sounded rushed.

"On my way to Emeralds," I just pulled into the driveway to the beach house.

"Els, there's nothing out there anymore. Moms gone, she's not going to be there and dad and I are travelling all summer."

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped into the mic once I parked. Fin made it seem like mom was the only reason we had to come out here, but he knew it was more than that.

"I heard Jack will be there," his voice was disconnected on the other line, like he was worried about me now. His revelation came too late because I could see Jacks tan Buick in the driveway.

"I need to go Fin. If you don't want to come up here that's your own decision." I hated how hurtful I sounded. In those seconds I didn't sound like a seventeen year old. I sounded old and bitter, like I blamed him. I guess I kind of did, it wasn't right for him to push away all of moms memories. She would have wanted us out here - he could make time for the beach house. But he didn't want to.

Grabbing my bag from the trunk, I pushed past the fact I was going to be alone with Jack.

And just like that, he was standing in the doorway when I climb onto the porch.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed surprised, glancing around in the dark behind me.

"Do you not want me here?" I eyed him. He looked so different from the last time I saw him. Those baby blue jewels were tired and his light sandy blonde hair was disheveled and long around his forehead. Him and his brother really didn't look alike, aside from their handsome faces. But Jack had light hair and eyes compared to Hiccup who had dark hair and jade eyes.

Jack played hockey so he had a thick - but not too thick - chest. He looked like he had been lounging here all day, he wore a pair of grey slacks that hung off his hips and a white beater.

He shrugged, stepping back and letting me enter the threshold. Jack leaned against the stair case and watched me take off my coat and shoes.

"I thought you said you didn't ever want to see me again."

"I assumed you would have been somewhere else like you always are," I let the bitterness roll off my tongue as I watched him. He didn't falter.

"Els, don't be mad-"

"Don't be mad! How dare you say that to me. Where were you Jack! I haven't heard from you in months and all of a sudden you're here! You weren't there for my mom when she needed you the most!" I felt tears prick at my eyes again but this time I was too mad for them to spill. I just wanted to yell at him, even though I came here to relax and find sanctuary.

"It's best you don't know," he said in a low voice suddenly. "It's better you think this way of me."

"I don't want to Jack, you know that. I wasn't even hurt that you didn't show up to the funeral, I was so worried about what might have happened to you. I was hurt when you didn't contact me. Everyone else but me because you knew I needed you." A tear slipped out and I wiped it away and Jacks blue eyes widened. He clenched and clenched his fist, like he wanted to reach out and conform me.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Was all he said and I pushed past him to the stairs so he couldn't see anymore tears fall.

 **Elsa.** **Age 16.**

The day I lost my mom was the day my world fell apart. Fin and I lost something so precious and we could never get that back.

I was asleep when Fin shook me awake. I could only see his outline in the darkness. His long brown hair in a dismay around his face.

"Els, wake up," his voice was strained, it sounded like he's been crying.

"Whats wrong?" I sat up.

"It's - it's mom. She's dead." He sobbed and I screamed. Fin just held me then, like a big brother protecting his sister. I tried to fight my way out of bed but he held me down. He said we shouldn't see her the way she is right now, it will be too devastating. I let him hold me down as we cried together in the darkness.

-.-.-

The day of the funeral so many people showed up. Friends, who workers, colleagues, neighbors. Everyone was here, but I was looking around the crowds shrouded in black for one family.

I spotted Valka easily, she stood in the front gazing at the pictures of my mom and her. Even cloacked in black, she was breath-taking, her long red-brown hair was in a low braid that she pulled to the side. Then I saw Hiccup step up beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him and weep.

At first I was afraid to go over and spoil the tender moment between them. I didn't want to break their spell, but Valka found me and smiled.

"My dear, what's happened," she pulled me tightly to her. I hadn't noticed how frail she was, I could feel her spine and her ribs.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry," when Val let me go Hiccup placed his arms around me. He was a lot bigger than the summer when I last saw him. His chest and biceps filled out more and in his black suit and tie he looked grown up. I always knew out of Jack and Hiccup, Hic looked more like his mom. He had her green eyes, her dark auburn hair. Hiccup was always the mamas boy of the two of them, mostly because he was the youngest. Jack says Val spoiled him the most, but I always thought they were both spoiled. They were her angels, I could see why.

"Wheres Jack?" I looked around thinking of him and Hiccup averted his eyes for the slightest of moments. Val smiled sadly and shook her head. "We haven't heard from him."

The service was about to start and we all sat in the first row with Fin. Why wasn't Jack here? How could he not be here. I felt the betrayal prick at my eyes suddenly before banishing away that thought. I was worried about him, he had a close relationship to my mother. Jack looked up to her as a role model.

Thinking about him not being here tore me apart. I sobbed and Hiccup wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me to him. I let myself cry for the rest of the service.

"Lets do dinner, shall we?" Val pulled her car keys out from her purse as we exited the hall.

"Sure, we'll meet you," Fin called out. We ate dinner at one of our moms favorite restaurant. It was called Lavish and had amazing decor. She loved the roasted lobster with vegetables and mashed potatoes made with white chocolate. So I ordered that.

Val made small talk and half way through the night had us all laughing again, just like the old times. I loved that about her, how optimistic she was and how it spread to anyone she was around. But even her small talk couldn't keep my thoughts away from Jack. I began to grow worried about what could have been keeping him, he wasn't the type to miss stuff like this. I wanted to see him here with us and I know my mom would have too. My heart clenched the more I thought of Jack. At one point my legs were shaking so hard under the table, Hiccup reached out and held my hand. He didn't let go the whole night, which I kind of liked. It made my worry for Jack fade ever so slightly.

After supper at the end of the night Hiccup and Val took us out to our car.

"I hope to see you over the summer when you're all graduated," she said to my brother first. He gave her a slight smile and a 'we'll see' before hugging her. Hic and him did a one armed hug before Fin jumped into the car to start it.

"And you missy, I better see you. You look stunning," she pushed away a stray hair from my braid. Val made me love braids, she could always put my messy hair into a perfect one.

"I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I hugged her and she squeezed my hand before smiling at Hiccup.

"I can't wait for summer," He said and I nodded. It would go back to normal, all the pain would just go away. There, at Emeralds, held all of my precious memories of mom. I needed to be there and I knew Fin would be away - that and he didn't feel the same way as I did. I embraced going back to that house. I needed this, summer is what will get me through this.

A few weeks later, I was waiting for the shower. Fin took longer in there than I did, so I sat on the couch watching TV when his phone rang. Usually I didn't bother but the name caught my attention and I answered it right away.

"Why haven't you called me?" I didn't give him the time to answer. There was silence on the other line.

"Where's Fin?" His voice was ice cold. Did he even care that I was hurt too?

"Jack, why didn't you come to the service?" I didn't want to make this about me, but I really wanted to say 'why didn't you come see me?'

There was silence on the other line, tears pricked at my eyes.

"Am I not even worth an answer!" I yelled into the phone, "screw you Jack, I hope I never have to see you again."

I went to hang up the phone but realized he had already beaten me to it.

That night I sobbed long and hard. Never had I thought he would be that cruel, how could he just push me away? Every time I thought of it I cried harder, the betrayal hurt me to my core. I couldn't understand why he would just do that to us. After everything my mom meant to him, it was all nothing in the end. He couldn't even be there for her on her death bed or for her family when we needed him. That was the night I found out how easy it was to hate someone.

 **Authors Notes:**

So I hope I haven't confused or lost anybody so far! This is a new kind of writing style for me, as I wanted to really incorporate memories and time into this without it being too much of a flash back. I want it to flow.

And yes, like I said I know everything is a little unorthodox! If you don't like the idea of Elsa and Flynn being brother and sister...Well, I really don't care. I didn't want to make up AU characters from scratch. Besides, I really wanted to write a story where I can have all my favorite Disney/non Disney characters in it without it being too weird or too much.

I'm going to be doing (hopefully) weekly updates, so stay tuned for what we have in store next!

Please write reviews and let me know what you think! This is only one chapter in and we have went through a lot of background story!


	2. Chapter 2 - Boardwalk

I tried all day to avoid Jack after last night and even spent the whole day in my room, only coming out to go to the washroom and that was it. Hunger started to settle in at about noon. My room window overlooked the back of the house and the ocean and I noticed what a nice day it was outside. It wasn't fair I had to be the one hiding because Jack wanted to be an asshole. Screw him, I belonged here as much as he did.

Determined, I ruffled through my bag for my swim suit and pulled out a tiny baby blue two piece bikini. Then I noticed a silky pair of night wear in a light pink color. Mortified, I grabbed my phone.

"Why is my bag full of lace and silk?" I accused Anna on the other line. Back home in Boston she was my best friend and we've known each other for ever. Before leaving to Emeralds, I stayed at her place and got her to help me pack.

"I thought with you going up there who knows what could happen!" She giggled on the other line.

"It's not like that here, and I don't even wear this kind of stuff." I rifled through the bag more. It was a short shorts and crop top galore.

"Els, be real for a moment. I know you said you were over Jack, but a little bit of a tease doesn't hurt – at least not you." Anna was notorious for being a flirt. She had brown hair and green eyes and a body of a model.

"No, I'm serious. I'm over Jack."

"Well, Hiccup is a mighty fine back up don't you think?"

I had to tell her again, that these were actual people and not toys. These boys I cared about in ways she could never understand. The summer she came out here when we were fourteen showed just how truly I cared for them. That summer was a mistake and that's when I realized my outside world didn't belong at Emeralds.

 **Elsa. Fourteen.**

I was excited to bring my best friend ever to Emeralds, though she would only be staying a week. With Anna around I might actually be able to join in on what the guys do. She would make me look good in their eyes – more grown up.

"You're going to go swimming in that?" She looked at my faded blue one piece.

"Yeah, we're just going to be around the guys. Plus I don't want them to make fun of me for wearing something too skimpy." Like you, I wanted to say but held my tongue.

Anna twirled around in a green bikini. She looked really good in the suit, I had to admit. She was the first of both of us to have to wear a bra when we were twelve and she has rubbed it in my face ever since.

But now, she stayed at an A cup size while I continued growing to a C cup. It was so embarrassing, for the longest time during the summer I wore tension tape around my chest so the boys wouldn't make fun of me.

Even now, I wouldn't dare show that much skin. Although the offer of Anna's yellow polka dot bikini was tempting.

"You're such a bore, how're the boys going to notice you?"

"I don't care if they do or don't. I wear that and I'll never hear the end of it by Fin." I grabbed a towel and we started walking downstairs to the patio.

"So you don't care if I go for Jack?" I knew she would pick Jack. Who wouldn't?

"Be my guest," there was no way she was getting his attention. Not ever. I was actually kind of relieved she was going for him - he wouldn't give her the time of day.

She did a little happy dance, "alright mr. tall dark and handsome, you're mine!"

"Just don't hurt anyone, okay?"

"Calm down Elsa, I'm here to have fun." She winked.

In the end it didn't work out that way. Jack paid no attention to Anna, but Hiccup did. And for the week she was there, they were with each other everyday. She just got there and already she had forgotten about me. They woke up early and held hands down by the beach. That summer I was so mad at her, she was suppose to be there as my friend but instead she was slutting it up with Hiccup once Jack wouldn't give her the time of day, just like I knew he wouldn't. On the morning of her last day, I followed her out to the beach. Sunrise touched the ocean and the water turned to gold.

And while the colors were shimmering, Anna was kissing Flynn. At first I didn't get a good look at him, I thought it was Hiccup. But, there stood Anna and my brother kissing in the sunrise.

"First Jack wouldn't give you attention. And I guess Hiccup wasn't good enough, but my brother!" I shouted and they jumped apart.

"E-Elsa! It's not like that, you know I've always liked Flynn!" She gave me her 'please follow my story' look but this time I wouldn't. I was too mad to play her puppet anymore.

"How could you? You're suppose to be my friend! And as far as I knew, you hated Flynn and thought he was annoying!"

"No! I've always liked him." She glanced nervously at my brother who said nothing.

"Go home, Anna. It was a mistake bringing you here." I walked off the beach, sand flying behind me as I went faster. I heard Anna trying to catch up to me calling my name but she never caught up.

When I made it to the porch, Hiccup was sitting on the deck of the pool. His head was down as he stared at the water.

"I wish you never brought her here," he said once I joined him poolside.

"Yeah, me too."

Anna and I continued to be friends, but not best friends. After that summer we were just old friends.

-.-.

I reminisced about that summer as I lounged out on the pool deck in the pale blue bikini, courtesy of Anna. I just finished a swim and decided to get some sun. I hadn't even heard Jack walk into the yard when I glanced at him he had his surf board under his arm.

"Is that the last yogurt cup?" He asked, when he walked up to me. He was dripping wet and in a black body suit.

"I thought there was more," I said suddenly guilty. I really had thought there was one more in the back of the fridge.

"Well, that's the last of my stash then. Are you hungry?" Just as I was about to say no, my stomach betrayed me and grumbled. Jack grinned and opened the sliding door.

"Put some clothes on, we'll head into town."

Instantly I was nervous. I pulled over a tan, loose fitting crop top and a pair of jean shorts. I only accessorized with a pair of sunglasses, and glanced at myself in the mirror at the door by the bottom of the stairs.

Oh my gosh, these shorts were so short. I know girls pulled them off, but my legs were still pale from the sunless winter in Boston. While waiting for Jack at the mirror, I fiddled with the hems trying to pull them down so they wouldn't show so much backside, but then they showed too much stomach!

"That's different," Jack rounded the corner with his keys in hand. His sandy blonde hair was in a dismay around his head and he wore a loose fitting black shirt with a pair of khakis. Of course Jack would notice my different clothes, he noticed everything.

"Well, people change their styles you know." I put my sunglasses over my eyes so he couldn't' see that I checked him out. I always remembered he was pretty bulky but now he looked like he's leaned out quite a bit. Maybe it was just because it was off season for hockey, nonetheless he still looked good in a t-shirt.

 _Stop it Elsa! You're mad at him, remember!_ I mentally yelled at myself and couldn't help but notice Jack doing an all over glance at my outfit before we walked outside.

"It looks good on you," He said as we closed the door behind us and made our way to the car.

The car ride was quiet, which I enjoyed. Jack mentioned at one point that Hiccup and Val would be here at the end of the week. It was only Tuesday, I sighed. Another couple of days alone with Jack, maybe the younger me would have been all for this. But now, I'm pretty nervous. I really tried to make sure I had no feelings for Jack after the funeral. I didn't want any of them anymore.

~.~.~

First thing I ate when we got into town was a mushroom burger combo with fries and a strawberry chocolate milk shake from Fish Stixs on the boardwalk. This was how I knew summer was really here because mom and Val would always buy me the milkshake combo and we would walk to boardwalk while the boys played games at the arcade. I loved the salty sea smell here, and it was always lively with people.

I stopped in front of one of the carnival games. It was new and looked relatively easy, all you had to do was balance a little ball in a dip.

"Lend me five bucks, I wanna try!" I claimed a machine and Jack fished out a bill mumbling something about me being a kid. I ignored him and tried to get the carnival attendants attention. She young worker turned to us suddenly and oh my was she gorgeous! I've never seen such long healthy hair before, hers almost ended just before the middle of her back. She was wearing a tight little black tank top with light pink shorts that were shorter than mine - if that was possible.

"Just one round?" Her voice was sing song like and her green eyes instantly flickered to Jack and stayed there.

"Please," Jack ignored her and stared at me as I released one of the three balls. I teetered it on the rails before making my move - but it was too fast and the ball missed the dip and fell off the rail. Damn, I didn't think it would be that fast and difficult! Within ten seconds all the three little balls were gone.

"Wow that sucked," Jack grinned at me and I gave him a dirty look.

"It's harder than it looks, jerk!"

"Yeah! You should try to win her something, mr. hot shot!" The girl - I read her name tag which said Zel - leaned over the counter towards Jack. Her small boobs were practically hanging out of her low cut shirt now.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Zel winked at Jack.

"No, we're -"

"Yes," Jack glanced over at me, grabbing my waist and pulling me in close. I almost recoiled from the sudden touch of his flesh on my skin.

My mind was reeling, I suddenly was very dizzy. Did she say girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend, why didn't he tell her that? It's obvious she's drooling over him.

"I'll take ten dollars," Jack handed Zel a bill and she jumped up from the counter.

"This guy right here has been our most popular item, I bet she'll love it! It's only two wins." She was pointed to a little fuzzy white chipmunk with a pink nose. He had a long fluffy pink and white tail that was made to look like a camouflage design. I had to admit, he was kind of cute.

Jack was patient with the game. A lot more patient that I was that's for sure. I watched as Zel, who we found out her real name was Rapunzel but thought it was lame, leaned over the counter, practically leaning into Jack. When he finally landed a successful win she would squeal and jump up.

"Just one more!" She leaned over to him again and when he landed the second ball she clapped. I found myself jumping up and clapping as well. I was actually kind of excited to have the stuffy in my collection back at the beach house.

"Alright, one cute squirrel coming up," Blondey said as she turned her back to us and bent down, looking for a new stuffy in the heap under the carnival table. I glanced away thinking Jack would be enjoying the view, but instead he was looking at me. He smiled when our eyes met and stuck out his tongue in a teasing way which made me smile uncontrollably.

 _Stop, just stop it,_ I coached myself but I couldn't keep the grin away.

"And tada!" She said, presenting Jack with the bear she gently pushed it into his chest and let her fingers rest there for a moment before sliding them away.

"Come again!" she waved to us as we departed.

I didn't want to say anything. Not bring up what had happened back there. Did Jack know her from somewhere? Was he trying to avoid her? Why would he act like that - now from the grocery store and the whole way home he hasn't said a word to me at all.

It wasn't until we got inside with our small bag of groceries he told me he was going to shower and then head out.

"What happened back there?" I finally had the courage to ask after he got out of the shower. I waited patiently in the hall for him to come out of his room. He was dressed up again, a gray linen shirt with jeans. Jack shrugged.

"If you wanted to go for her you shouldn't have said I was your, well that we were a thing. Because we aren't."

"What if I wanted it to be true?" He was suddenly leaning into me. His voice was like dark velvet then and my heart jumped slightly, like impending danger was ahead. Those blue eyes stared through me at that moment. I was rendered speechless as Jack moved closer to me. His lips were almost touching my skin just by my ear.

"Or maybe you're still naive and believe everything I say."

I pushed him away then and he was grinning. "Jerk, can't you just give me a real answer?"

He pondered for a moment, "where would the fun be in that?"

It was just like Jack to end things with a riddle and leave me feeling confused. I realized before as well, that this is all I was to Jack. A hopeless girl helplessly in love with him so he could toy with her over and over again. Well I was tired of being that toy. I refuse to let him use me and abuse me. In my room, I grabbed the squirrel stuffy from the cabinet and threw it across the room. Winning this stupid thing was a mistake, going out today with him was a mistake. I hated how he thought he could always reel me in, screw him!

I glanced at the cabinet full of stuffed animals to a little brown bear holding a chocolate kiss. His name was minty and I pulled him out of the cabinet. He was the first stuffy Jack had ever won me at the carnival. But it came with a price that I hadn't realized I was about to pay. I was twelve when I had my heart broken here. It was the first time I realized Jack was capable of hurting me so much. I squeezed minty hard as the memories flooded through mixed with tears.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:** I hope you're still finding it interesting! This chapter was so fun to write, I find writing Jack as being playful is easier than him being stone cold. I hope all the back and forth's aren't too confusing just yet! Don't worry, we'll be coming to an end of them very soon! I know this chapter is a little early, but I had some time on my hands and thought I would publish it.

Please keep letting me know what you think, this is a different writing style than I'm use to (as the story unfolds it'll be changing ever so slightly) but let me know if it's effective!

Things are about to get very interesting next chapter! See you all then and please review and rate!

XoXo Cassie


	3. Chapter 3 - Ocean

**CH.3**

 **Elsa. Twelve.**

Jack approached me when I was in my room reading one night. It was one of those rare nights were Flynn and Hiccup were out camping and it was just Jack and myself with our moms.

"Wanna do something tonight?" he sounded casual as he leaned against the door.

I tried not to act too excited, "like what?"

"Let's go to the boardwalk. I'll get you a candy apple," he knew I loved candy apples. Jack knew everything about me.

"Sure, I guess." I put on my best causal face and when he left I jumped out of bed as quickly as possible. My hair had been in a braid all day so I let it loose and it fell into soft waves around my face. I put on mascara, blush and lip gloss then, quickly changed into one of my prettiest sun dresses. It was a blue and green Hawaiian print dress that was a bit shorter and very girly. It gave me extra curves on my hips because I was pretty petite.

This was it! The day I had been waiting for was about to happen! Jack was going to ask me out or maybe kiss me. The idea made me grab my lip gloss and put it in my purse - just in case I needed to reapply.

Our moms drove us and the whole way Val kept smiling in the rear view mirror. I gave her the 'quit it' look but that didn't stop her, which made me blush so hard my cheeks burned. Jack bought me a candy apple and we walked around the boardwalk before stopping just short of the ring toss game.

Jack was fixated on the worker. She had red fiery hair and was petite. The girl wore a pretty pair of yellow shorts and a white tank top that hugged her curves - obviously she was older than I was and wore a super big push-up bra.

Suddenly, I realized why we had came to the boardwalk. We came here for her because Jack didn't have the courage to ask her ask her out and didn't want Flynn and Hiccup to give him a hard time.

"Do you know her?" I asked nodding towards the game. When I took a closer look at her I could see she had mossy green eyes which contrasted her hair and her face was scattered with freckles but on her it looked cute.

"Who? Her? No." he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well do you want to?" I asked impatiently and he gave me a funny look when I took off towards the game.

"Can we take three please?" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me confidently. She looked about fourteen or fifteen.

"We should probably go home, Els," Jack said from behind me but I ignored him and spoke to the girl.

"Jack is so over protective, do you have an older brother?"

"No," she laughed and looked at Jack, "do you really have to go? You should stay and try to win her something."

He blushed. I don't think I have ever seen Jack blush before - it looked good on him. Just like everything else he did. At that moment I made a big show of looking at my watch and said, "hey Jack, I'm gonna ride the Ferris wheel one last time before we leave. Win me a prize, okay?"

He nodded, and I said bye to the girl before walking as fast as I could to the Ferris wheel so they wouldn't see me cry.

Later on, I found out her name was Meridia and Jack ended up winning me a bear holding the chocolate kiss. I told him I would have preferred a monkey, but thanks anyways. I named him minty and he stayed where he belonged at the summer house.

~.~.~

Jack was out again surfing and I stayed on the deck lounging by the pool. This time I kept my promise to myself and refused to talk to him or be around him for too long. I answered quickly and with only as little words as I could.

I ignored him as best as I could while still trying to appear normal. But after so many failed attempts at small talk I think he finally got the picture and decided not to engage anymore. Which made it easier for me to stay away from him.

"You're going to burn laying out like that," Hiccup said from the sliding door. It wasn't even Friday yet and he was here!

Excitedly I ran over and jumped into his arms. Hiccup made a grunting noise as I catapulted into him.

"You're here early!" I exclaimed and he gave me a dashing smile.

"Couldn't wait another day to get out here."

"Summer has officially started!" I laughed and he gave me a mischievous grin.

"Well not until -"

"We've had our first Elsa Toss," Jack finished Hiccups sentence as he came in from the sliding door. When did he come inside? I didn't even notice.

"I'm way to old to be doing this! Plus, Fin isn't here!" I backed away slowly, hands in the air. Any sudden movement and they would chase me. Jack and Hiccup smiled at each other mischievously before lunging at me. Hiccup grabbed my feet and Jack grabbed my arms. They brought me over to the dive tank of the pool and swung me back and forth. Usually I would have tried to fight them off but this year I decided to be a good sport about it.

"One, two -"

"Three!" Jack finished and they launched me into the air. I landed with a huge splash and came up laughing so hard I was choking on water. The boys were laughing too.

Elsa Toss was something they had invented as far back as I could remember. All three of the boys agreed that it wasn't summer until they had tossed me into the pool. They took pleasure in the fact that I would scream and cry and tell mom on them but Fin would just say I was a taddle tale.

I swam over to the deck in three strokes, "You guys are so immature I think you pulled something." I complained and Jack walked over to me and squatted down.

"Aw, your okay princess," in a quick motion I grabbed his arm and yanked him into the pool. It was more satisfying than I ever would have thought because he was dressed already. On the deck I heard Hiccup laughing again.

When Jack surfaced, he gave me a hard look and instantly he was in front of me.

"Don't!" I warned lifted my foot up as protection which he grabbed and yanked my leg closer to him.

Hiccup mumbled something about going inside to eat, and suddenly it was just Jack and I. He was still holding my foot as we both were treading water.

"Let go," I warned and he grinned moving closer to me. His white shirt was stuck to his golden chest and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

"If I don't?" He teased and I tried yanking my foot out of his grasp.

"Jack, I said let go!" He finally did and swam back to the shallow portion of the pool and walking back inside.

~.~.~

I was happy to have Hiccup around, he was just the distraction I needed to stay away from Jack.

"I'll be life guarding at the club this summer, so I don't know how often I'll be around. We'll still have a great summer, yeah?" Hiccup and I decided to take a walk on the beach just before sunset. I hadn't been down here yet this summer and it just felt right to be doing it with Hiccup.

"Of course! Good for you, you got the job," He smiled down at me before stopping. He grabbed my hand lightly and held it.

"How're you holding up, by the way? This being the first.." He didn't need to finish his sentence. I knew exactly what he meant. This was the first summer without my mom.

I turned away, taking my hand back and running it through my loose hair, "it's different. I don't know when it'll stop being weird or feel like there's something missing. Flynn wouldn't even come down here and that just seems to prove that this summer will be different than the last."

Hiccup stepped around me, "different is good you know. It lets you grow and can sometimes change a person for the better."

I laughed at this but he continued, "you're different, Els. Something is new about you this year." I glanced up and he was looking at me with those jade eyes of his. Suddenly it felt like he was looking at me like I was an actual girl and not just someone's little sister. I blushed and looked away.

"Good different?"

"Very good different," Hiccup smiled and lightly touched my hand again. This time I let him take it in his own and it felt good. We walked on the beach, holding hands and stayed out until the water turned golden with the sunset before walking back up to the beach house.

We got in and heard a girl laughing form the living room. I gave Hiccup a look and he shrugged, "didn't know he was dating anyone."

Jack was lounging on the couch and Zel from the carnival was perched on his lap. When she saw me she perked up and glanced at Jack.

"Isn't she your -"

"No." Jack said harshly without looking at me. Zel smiled and waved at me, "I never caught your name!"

"Elsa," I said.

"Cool name! I wish I had a cool name like that." She pouted.

"You do, you have a very cute name," Jack pulled her into him and she giggled. I watched as she planted a kiss on him before turning around and almost hitting Hiccup's chest.

I actually didn't really notice how bulky Hiccup was this summer. He's probably bigger than Jack is. I stepped around him and went to the kitchen to grab some juice.

What on earth was she doing here? My world was spinning.

From the other room, I heard Hiccup engaging in a conversation with the girl, which I kind of hated. Couldn't he just ignore her and come make sure I was okay?

"Hey, Els wanna watch a movie with Jack and Rapunzel?" Hiccup finally strode into the room. I didn't really have a chance to answer and before I knew it, I was sitting in the living room on the laz-e-boy.

They were torn between two movies. One of them was my absolute favorite, Titanic and the other was Reservoir Dogs.

"Well, Elsa will pick Titanic that's her favorite movie," Jack teased across from me with Zel on his lap. He gave me a quick grin and I looked away.

"Well, I vote Reservoir Dogs then!" Zel raised her hand. She was way too optimistic and bubbly, it kind of gave me a head ache.

"I vote Titanic. Reservoir dogs sucks harder than Titanic." Jack said nonchalant. I gave him a hard look.

"You know what, I vote Reservoir Dogs." I crossed my arms and glanced at Hiccup who second my vote.

"Well then I choose Titanic too!" Blondey said.

"Who are you? Does she even get voting privileges?"

"Do you?" Jack remarked and it felt like he had slapped me across the face. I think he noticed what he had said right after, his eyes softened and his face dropped. In an instant he knew exactly what he had said - it shouldn't have bothered me so much, but it did.

"Elsa -" he started but it was too late. I was already stalking out of the living room. Hiccup followed closely on my heels as I grabbed my coat and keys.

"We'll watch our own movie okay?" Hiccup was putting on his shoes, his voice calming in my rage. Jack was at the corridor suddenly, his hands in the air as he stepped closer to me.

"Elsa, I didn't mean that -"

"Just stay away from me, Jack." I tried to sound calm but my voice was shaky. My insides were burning and I was shaking so hard I kept my hands in my pockets, turning around I flew down the steps of the porch trying to get to my car as fast as possible.

Hiccup grabbed my hand and took my keys when I was at the driver door.

"Maybe it's best I drive," his voice was light and I didn't even argue. I sat in the passenger seat replying the moment again and again before I knew I had to stop.

Jack made it seem like I didn't belong there - that I never should have been there. Didn't he know that house meant the world to me? That summer was everything to me. He didn't care to go to my moms funeral, he toys with me and now he says I didn't have a right in that house. I was done with crying, and the burning sensation in my cheeks began to go numb.

Hiccup was right, things were changing. People changed and sometimes it was for the good, I'm glad Jack changed to the person he is now. Now I didn't have to love him, I didn't have to look back on the old Jack and love him. That Jack was dead and he was never coming back. It meant I could finally move on and stop loving him and giving him my heart. He didn't deserve it and he never will.

"It'll be okay, Els." Hiccup reached out and touched my hand. I didn't recoil it back, instead I laced my fingers through. We didn't let go for the entire night. It was time to give my heart to someone who I knew always cared for me and who was always there for me. Someone who meant the world to me and who I meant the world to them. It was time to move on from Jack Frost. No, he was no longer the keeper of my heart.

Hiccup squeezed my hand and found myself smiling up at him. Things were changing and this summer was about to prove that.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

Things just get more interesting from here! Keep following, and we'll keep finding out what is happening to Elsa's perfect summer!

This series is perfect for me to write because as I write, it's snowing like crazy! I can escape just like Elsa

We'll see you next chapter and keep the good vibes going! Follow and rate and review! :)

XoXo Cassie


	4. Chapter 4 - Clouded Night

I can't remember the last time I felt so comfortable in a bikini in front of the boys. Or actually comfortable at all. I've always hated my slim build and much preferred being curvy. Besides, I had such pale skin, so I always have to cover up or find a way to show less. Plus, Fin would tease me so much in front of the boys that I would probably die from embarrassment. But, not anymore.

I embraced my petite build, and (dare I say it) embraced Anna's 'gift' of tiny bikini's. Even though they weren't practical to swim in, I still tried.

It had only been a week since Hiccup got here but its felt like much longer. We've done a lot of things together since; walk on the beach, go to the boardwalk, watch movies. I admit, I enjoyed the attention I was getting from him. It took away from the pain of Jack and how much of an ass he's been up until now.

Hiccup was different. He looked at me differently than Jack ever could. When I look at him I can see he is actually listening to me, taking in my company and not pushing me away. I enjoyed his company so much that suddenly I wasn't sure when I actually started to like Hiccup - but I always kind of knew he liked me. My affection towards him was just starting - my heart still a little tender from the previous Frost I let into it.

Lounging on the pool deck, I soaked up the beams. It had been a rainy last couple of days so I was finally happy to be outside in the sun. I longed for it during the Boston winters, even though the cold never really bothered me anyways. I just liked summer.

Hiccup had a shift today at the club. His first shift as a lifeguard there. Ever since Jack had started working there the summer he turned sixteen, Hiccup has dreamed of working there. Last year was his first and he absolutely loved it. A month into both boys working there Jack quit and took up busing tables in town at On the Rocks. He said it was easier than guarding and less stressful - but I actually think it was because he hated it when Hiccup would do anything he did. As if it was wrong for them to do the same thing. To have the same job or the same hobby was a big 'no no' for Jack.

They were always funny like that. Hiccup wanting what Jack had and then once he got it , Jack sought out something else. Jack was the reason Hiccup pushed so hard in hockey.

From inside I could hear a string of giggles before blondy emerged with Jack. It was so strange seeing him now, because in all honesty, I haven't even thought of him until today - barely even remember seeing him. Zel was in a green bikini that was super tiny, probably tinier than Anna's a few years ago. She skipped past me, Jack by her side. Her suit was tiny but she really did work it with her long lean legs and tight toned curves. He, too, looked good in a pair of black and red board shorts, I could get a full view of his lean muscles under his taut light skin.

Together they looked like something only a magazine cover could have created.

It made me roll my eyes behind my sunglasses at them.

"Mind if we hang here?" she asked in a sing song voice, pulling up a lounge chair beside me. Jack sat first and she perched on his lap. It was kind of sickening to see them together.

"It's his house," I turn my attention to my phone and began looking for Hiccups number. _Damnit, when was he off again?_ I sorted through our previous texts before firing him one.

 _WHEN R U OFF?_

Send.

"- I couldn't believe how rude this guy was to me. I mean, he was nice but I don't see why he would try to grab me, you know?" she talked a lot and it started giving me a head ache.

When I glanced over though I noticed Jack staring past her at me. When he looked at me with those baby blue jewels I could feel all my hard work to push him out tumble over, all he had to do was give me that look and I was done. I had the urge to stick my tongue out at him but I didn't and tried to remain cool behind my sunglasses. After about five minutes of her constant blabber and no text from Hiccup I decided to do what I do best - seeing as they weren't going anywhere.

I walked to the dive tank end of the pool and I heard Rapunzel making noises "oh, she's going to put on a show!"

"Nah, she'll start swimming. She can do it for hours." I heard Jack suddenly in what felt like a long time. He knew I swam well - better than any of the boys.

I fixed goggles on my face and without hesitation did a perfect swan dive into the water. I swam as hard and as fast as I could - as if to prove that I was actually the better swimmer. Before I knew it I found my stride and didn't even realize when the two had left.

^.^

"Finally!" I was waiting on the porch when Hiccup parked his car. He strode over and I gave him a hug. I missed this, being in his arms. I was so use to it all last week - having him to myself.

"I've been so bored here, let's go out!" I actually spent a lot of time getting ready, mostly with my eyes. I tried a winged liner look that was more casual and paired it one of my cutest outfits; loose fitting blue tank top with a pair of high waist acid washed denim shorts.

"Sure, just let me freshen up." Hiccup strode inside and I sat on the porch again, admiring my handy work on my toes during my mini manicure/pedicure self session this afternoon after my swim.

"So now it's Hiccup?" Jack was behind me, suddenly at the door when I spun around.

"It's none of your business, Jack."

"Yes it is, because that's my brother. What, you're going to realize that he's not what your looking for and move on? Like you did with me?"

"W-What are you saying, where is this coming from?" I stood up now, glaring up at him.

"This is a giant game to you, which one of us you can get."

"You're the one who had your toy over all day today! If you think anyone has been playing with feelings it's been you! You know I've always had feelings for you. But what do you do, you string me along with all your sick mind games. You're the one who can't let me off the hook. You just want me to be your little admirer forever! Well guess what Jack, screw you! I'm done being your toy."

My heart was pounding. My blood boiled beneath my skin so much I was shaking and I realized everything I was saying was true. Jack realized this too as his icy blue jewels widened in disbelief.

"You think I've strung you along?"

"You knew I had feelings for you." I scoffed.

He wasn't going to make me cry, not today.

"What have I done to deserve so much bull shit from you? So what a girl is interested in me, I never said I was interested in her." He stepped closer to me and I could feel his anger radiating off him. There was a scent on him I suddenly realized as booze. He grabbed my shoulders and jerked me closer to him.

"You don't know half of the shit I've went through but I'm past saving aren't I, Elsa?" His fingers dug into my skin and I flinched. His face was in front of mine, those blue eyes livid and frustrated.

"J-Jack let go of me," I couldn't keep the tremble from my tone. This wasn't Jack. Not the Jack who was care-free and casual.

"Are you really done with me Els? Because if you are then by all means go for my brother. But if I'm still what you want than you can't be with Hiccup."

"I'm not just some blonde side chick you can toy with. If you really don't feel anything for Rapunzel why string her along? That's exactly what you're going to do to me. It's what you have done to me."

"Rapunzel is my distraction from what I really want." He pulled me even closer, his face so close to mine. Those eyes flickered down and he trailed a finger up my arm. I tried not to shiver from his touch and when his soft hands were at my jaw my body betrayed me. I leaned closer into him, my heart pounding. I had no idea what we were doing, no idea what I was doing.

Emotions were wild, I couldn't figure out if I was mad at him or if he was mad at me. I didn't know if I wanted him to touch me or to scream out and push him away.

I was acting on pure impulse. Jack stroked my jawline with his thumb, those blue eyes never leaving mine. Our faces were inches apart, so close that if I tilted my head even the slightest we would probably be kissing by now.

I imagined it over and over again - Jack and I kissing. It would be under the stars on the beach, after he admitted that he has loved me for as long as he could remember. I could only envy any girl who got to kiss him - it was one of my biggest dreams. This boy who could wield so much power over me, all I wanted was for him to kiss me.

"You can't give up on me," his voice was suddenly broken and instead of kissing me he dropped his head into my shoulder. I could feel myself breathing heavily, and I bet he could hear my heart pounding beneath my chest.

"Jack let go of me." My voice was barley a whisper.

"Elsa, don't give up. I know I have no right to tell you that. But please, don't give up on me."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Hiccup was between us in moments. He smelled like he had just came out from the shower. Fresh and clean. His wet hair still tousled on his head.

He ripped Jacks grasp away like it was nothing and Jack stumbled backwards.

"What the hell, man! How much have you had to drink?" Hiccup strode over to his intoxicated brother. Jack swayed slightly but didn't answer.

"What if mom saw you like this, you know how pissed she would be. What the heck happened out here," now Hiccup was looking at me. I grabbed my arm and looked down.

"Nothing happened," Jack stumbled to the stairs. He glanced back at me, those sly blue eyes watching me before he retreated inside the house.

 _Did Jack just confess to having feelings for me?_

^.^

"He didn't do anything stupid did he?" Hiccup was trying to focus on driving but I can tell he was distracted by what he saw. I would have been too - seeing Jack and me together like that.

"No, he was just drunk and trying to argue with me." I touched my shoulder where he had dug his fingers, Hiccup noticed my movements and his hand on the wheel tightened while he grumbled something under his breath.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't actually the truth. What do I say, _oh no your brother was just telling me in his sick way that he wants me to be his toy._

"I'm really sorry, Els." Hiccup finally says even though I know he hates having to apologize for his brother.

"It's not big deal. Same old Jack right?" I try to shrug it off, both my feelings of guilt and my mixed feelings for Jack.

"Well, I don't know. He's just so off since -" He's looking past me before lightly raking a hand through his head and averting his eyes back to the road. He took a turn into a low key restaurant we both know called Off the Rocks. it was where Jack took up busing tables for the summer.

 _'Since when?'_ I wanted to ask but I couldn't. Who cares anyways right?

"I've been meaning to ask," he leaves our conversation about Jack and leans across the car to grab my hand. "Since we've known each other, you know I've always had a crush on you."

I laughed, "no I'm pretty sure you've always liked Astrid."

She was a cute, sporty blonde he grew up with back home, I believe they were on and off again during the summer last year.

He blushes a little but the off color red looks so nice on him. It makes me smile uncontrollably and forget about the Astrid thing.

"Well, yeah but she and I are just like good friends. Besides her, it's always been you. And since we've been getting closer I've really wanted to ask if you'd like to take our relationship to the next level." Those jade eyes were fixated on me now. There was no escape and I bite my lip nervously before trying to clear my throat.

"Yes," I smiled and could feel my cheeks burning, "yes I would like that."

Hiccups face erupted into a huge grin before he chuckled in relief. I joined him - with everything that has happened the past couple of weeks what else could I have said?

 _"Don't give up on me."_ I hear Jacks voice in the back of my mind and I suddenly can't shake him. He's there, those blue eyes on me and I realize that he's not going to leave. I still feel his touch on my skin. His warning hung in the air all night.

 _"If I'm still what you want then you can't be with Hiccup'._

The truth is, I didn't know what I wanted. All I knew is I wanted this all to go back to the way it was suppose to. I wanted to know why everything had to change and everyone had to change as well. This was suppose to be the summer that distracted me from last. Something amazing was suppose to happen to make me remember that there is some kind of good that comes with the bad. But so far it's been nothing but bad. I've lost Jack - someone I care about no matter how much we fight.

 _"Don't give up on me."_

He was drunk, I reminded myself. And deluded, he had his 'toy' Zel over all day doing god knows what inside his room. Was I going to lower myself to that kind of relationship where I need to fight for his attention? No. Hiccup wasn't that kind of guy - he would treat me, has treated me, with nothing but respect and decency. He would never put his hands on me like Jack had.

Or treat me the way Jack has this past year.

There's no excuse for him anymore and I'm tired of trying to help him out of the dog house. My mind was set and my bed was made. Tonight was the start of Hiccup and I. A new relationship with endless possibilities.

Jack and I were nothing but a fairy tale that I made up. I dressed him up as prince but he never was. Done were the days of me chasing Jack Frost.

I was looking forward to the days Hiccup and I spent together now as a couple.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

Thanks for everyone reviewing!

Are Hiccup and Elsa going to have a rocky start to their new relationship?

How will Jack take the sudden news? Will Elsa find he's pushing away from her or moving closer?

All that and more in the next chapter! Until then, peeps!

Cassie!


	5. Chapter 5 - Low Tides

It had been a week since mine and Jacks fight on the porch. And a week since Hiccup and I started to officially try dating.

To say the least, it's been hard. It's been an adjustment and I've reminded Hiccup that I would like to go slow and not rush anything. I've only ever dated one person a couple summers before. I would hardly call it a relationship, it was more of a summer fling without sex. Or touching, or kissing.

Hiccup, on the other hand, has dated lots of girls. Jack too, of course. And I know both have been 'all the way' in a relationship. Hiccup and Astrid had a pretty long term relationship last year that I thought was going to last for years, so finding they broke up was a shock.

But they had been physical. And I didn't want to be compared to any other girl. I kind of hated the boys in that sense. If I were to be with either of them, they would always have someone to compare to me. I would always to the youngest in that sense. But a part of me wished Jack would have waited, or Hiccup would have waited...

I was so lost in though, I hardly heard Valka honk her horn twice. In summer language that meant "come help with the bags". I was so excited to see her, she was what summer was missing also, and my brother Fin. And mom.

I had been on the pool deck all day so I threw on a loose tank top and ran through the house, to the front and there she was, unloading her car. She had groceries too by the looks of it. Good, because honestly I was tired of eating junk food and going out all the time. A home cooked meal is just what we needed around here.

The moment Val saw me she stopped everything she was doing and opened her arms wide for me to run into them. She smelled like roses mixed with raspberries, just like always and I nestled into her soft auburn hair.

"Look how beautifully you're glowing, my girl!" Val pulled away and her contagious smile was spread across her soft feminine features.

"Thank you! I've spent a lot of time on the beach and in the pool this time," I smiled and turned to her car, noting she didn't have all that many bags with her. From what I could see in the trunk there was just groceries and a small over night bag. She usually brought a large suitcase for the summer.

"Are you not staying for long?"

"No, my dear. This year the office has been slammed and I've recently been promoted. So getting vacation time has been next to impossible," she touched my hair and frowned.

"I would have loved to spend all summer here like the old days with you kids and feel young again!" She chuckled.

I felt terrible suddenly, not because Val wouldn't be staying long but that I didn't even know she had been promoted. I wondered if the boys knew.

"I didn't know you've been promoted, congratulations!" I smiled.

"Jack didn't say? Oh, what a troublemaker, speaking of, where are my angels?" Val looked at the house and then back at me. It was very clear she spoiled Jack and Hiccup. I always knew they had more money than our family and Val always found a way to spoil the boys. But I could see why she would, they really were angles. I began grabbing a large brown paper bag filled with food.

"Hiccup is working at the club today." I grabbed another bag and then made my way to the house. Val grabbed her over night bag and followed.

"Have they been treating you good? I sure hope so, especially Jack."

I put the bags on the counter in the kitchen and right away Jack was coming through the sliding door as if on command. He was in athletic white shirts and his bare chest glistened with sweat with his blue 'beats' headphones around his neck.

"Oh don't worry, mom. Hiccup has been treating her real fine," he winked and rummaged in the bag finding a bag of apples.

"Jack, get out of there and wait until everything is brought in. Help Els with the rest of the bags, will you." Val called after him.

"Don't bother, I can get the rest myself." Jack walked past me and flipped his headphones back on while taking a bite out of the apple he dug out of one of the bags.

Val gave him a hard look as he retreated before crossing her arms, "what has gotten into that boy," she shook her head briefly before looking at me.

"Jack and I haven't really been getting along," I blushed. Saying it out loud to their mom was both settling and nerve wrecking.

"He'll come around. He's probably just grumpy. Hiccup and him haven't been getting along either since Hiccup joined hockey and Jack quit."

Whoa. That was news to me. Jack loved being on the ice, I even watched one of his tournament games once and he was fantastic! Scouts had their eyes on him and he was going places.

I remember the first time he watched me practice ice skating. I was terrible at sports but loved the feel of the ice beneath me as I was gliding.

I was fifteen and Jack took me to the Emeralds Isles arena for a whole week so I could practice. I was really bad though, had little to no balance and hated the spinning parts of the routines. Even though I sucked and was clumsy Jack stayed on the ice diligently, trying to give me pointers and being supportive. I knew I was bad he didn't say it out loud.

'No one gets better over night, Elsa. Don't give up on something you love. You're not a quitter, you're better than that!'

That's what he told me. He made sure I kept my dreams alive and never backed down. He was the reason I fought so hard to get a spot on the ice skating team and when I didn't I was devastated. But that never stopped me from skating. In Boston, because our yard was so big at my Fathers he would make an ice rink in the back for Fin and him to play hockey and for me to skate.

I still skate to this day because of Jacks encouragement. I didn't want him to think I gave up just because I didn't make the team. I was stronger than that plus I loved skating like I loved swimming. I wouldn't give up the two now.

Hearing about Jack quitting something he loved made me sad for him. I didn't just want summers to go back to how they were but I wanted Jack to go back to how he was. I didn't realize how much he had changed until hearing this. I felt hurt for him. Something was going on beyond anything I could imagine. Beyond anything I could ever be apart of.

Excusing myself from the kitchen I went up to my room and fished out an old scrap book from the wardrobe. I grabbed Minty from the cabinet and sat cross legged on the bed. Behind one of the normal looking photos I dug between it and pulled out a folded picture. It was an action shot of Jack during a game. His eyes were steady on the goal ahead of him with such intent focus and was leaned in as the puck left the bottom of his stick.

I could see his number on the jersey, he wore number 9 and I always thought I was because my birthday was in August so that's why he chose it. On the bottom corner of the photo there was faded message in black sharpie. I asked him once to sign the photo because one day he would be famous and I would have to first autograph. I hugged Minty to my chest and gazed at the picture.

'To my number one girl, always keep smiling and never give up'.

^.^

"Catch me up on all that I've missed!" Val chirped happily as we set the table for dinner. I stayed in my room all afternoon looking through old albums and listening to my moms favourite artist: Bon Jovi.

"Uh, well Fin graduated this year." She laughed and finished putting down one of the casserole dishes she was holding. It smelt garlicky and cheesy – just the way I liked my casserole.

"Good for him, I hope he's enjoying his trip with your dad."

"Oh he probably isn't. He hates learning about things," now I laughed thinking about Fin and dad sitting at a camp site and dad going on about some constellations and the universe while Fin secretly had his headphones plugged in.

"I miss him here. It feels weird without everyone together." I said after a moment.

"Things are always going to start being different, love. The only thing we can do is try to roll with the waves and not get swept under."

I knew she was right but sometimes change wasn't for the better. Sometimes change just threw a wrench in everything that was suppose to be all figured out.

"Can you go get Jack, Hiccup will be home a little late so we'll start while it's still fresh!" Val smiled before turning back into the kitchen to grab the rest of the dinner she prepared.

I was kind of dreading going to see Jack, I hadn't been alone with him since our fight. And since his confession. Or some kind of confession.

"Jack, suppers ready," I knocked on the door.

"Be right down," he said from the other side and I hesitated before impulsively turning the door knob.

The last time I was in here was so long ago. He was sixteen and into the guitar, he would only strum tunes he liked but once he told me he would learn a song for me. While he practiced he would let me sit in his room and watch him as he concentrated.

It did look the same from back then. His bed was on the right of the door and he had an oak wood dresser at the foot of the bed on the wall. In the corner of the room to the left and right behind his door was his computer desk area. Jack had a wrap around desk his dad gave him from his old office and Ever since setting it up, Jack loved being behind it. I always thought it was because it made him look important and professional. I would imagine while the boys were in here, Hiccup and Fin sat on the other end while Jack sat in front as they planned things to do.

On the desk there was an old world globe and above it, stringing down from the ceiling was a model plane Jack and his dad made together. In front of the desk was a old laz-e-boy chair and his tv stand. I could see his old guitar beside the laz-e-boy and found Jack sitting at his computer desk when I closed the door.

"I haven't been in here in years," I closed the door and gazed around the room. Jack turned away from the computer screen and leaned back in his chair. Luckily, he was fully dressed now.

"Are you going to tell my mom or keep it a secret?" He cocked his head to the side curiously and grinned.

"It's not my place to say without Hiccup here," technically it was true. But so was the fact that I was hiding it from Val. Maybe I wasn't quite ready to make it official. And I wasn't ready for Jack to be on board with me and his brother either.

"Your mom said you quit hockey." I eyed his reaction and he simply shrugged it off.

"I thought you loved hockey, why would you quit?"

"I got bored of it. Why are you in my room? Going to interrogate my life choices now?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"No I couldn't care less what you do. But I just thought you didn't quit because you were better than that," I crossed my arms and glared back at him.

This made him chuckle as he stood up, his chair making a groaning noise from his shifting weight. In one stride he was standing I from of me, those blue jewels melting into my own gaze.

"So I shouldn't quit going after what I want?" His eyes were glowing and I could feel his fingers lace through mine. My heartbeat picked up as I tried to calm my breathing.

"What're you doing?" I wanted to step back and away from his touch. Knew, deep in my bones, that I should have unlaced our fingers. But the heat that ignited throughout my body had me tremble. Not from fear, but from excitement.

"What you want me to do," he pressed against me and I found myself moving back. Just behind me, I could feel his bed. He lifted a hand and pulled a stray hair back behind my ear. His hand lingered on the sensitive skin of my neck. I could feel the burning sensation tingling down to the pit of my stomach which was suddenly doing backflips. I shivered and it felt like my spine was being touched with an electric wire with waves of want and need suddenly crashing through me.

I wanted Jack. I would always want Jack.

 _'He toys with your mind'_ I suddenly remembered as I turned my face away from his suddenly enclosing one. I pulled my hand away from his and placed them on his chest, pushing him away.

"Why are you doing this?" I couldn't look at him. I suddenly felt very ashamed of the emotions I has just let in. I was suppose to be over Jack, not falling for him again.

"To show you that I'm not the one who quit. Now who's toying with feelings?" He left me with that as he stepped around me and exited his room.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

Here's another one! I had so much fun with this chapter and I'm excited to keep this craziness happening!

Is Jack really okay with his brother and Elsa dating?

We are a couple chapters away from learning some juicy details, keep being awesome and reviewing!

Favorite and review! Thank you!

Cassie


	6. Chapter 6 - Rapid Current

^.^

No matter what I did Jack always found a way to make me feel like a kid. To somehow make me feel like I wasn't in control of my own feelings. It was so damn irritating! I was seventeen turning eighteen for goodness sakes, I knew if I liked someone and if I didn't.

Why was it so difficult with Jack? All my life I thought he was my one true love. I thought he was the only boy for me.

"Hey are you okay?" Hiccup was home late. I was sitting in the lounge chair on the deck, there was a slight chill outside but in the humidity of the island nights it actually felt really nice. Plus I stayed cozier in my fluffy nighttime sweater that my mom bought me for Boston winters.

"Yeah, why?" I crossed my legs on the chair to make room for him as he sat on the edge.

"Jack just mentioned something about you not being okay."

My heart stopped for a moment when he said his name and instantly I was back in his room this evening, standing in front of him with his hands touching me and his lips so close to mine.

Was this some kind of warning? That I should tell Hiccup I wasn't over Jack yet? This is what he wanted wasn't it, for me to always be on that string of his.

But what if I didn't tell Hiccup? Would Jack tell him?

My mind swirled with questions suddenly, making me dizzy.

I didn't want to hurt Hiccup. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Hiccup. But Jack was right, I couldn't be with him if I still had feeling for Jack.

"How are my play clothes working?" Anna giggled into the phone snapping me out of my memory from last night.

In the end, cowardly, I didn't tell Hiccup about Jack. Instead I told him everything was okay and hugged him goodnight while he rummaged the fridge for leftovers.

I was idly wandering through the isles of the drug store at the town mall. When it came to boy advice, Anna was the single best person to go to. Besides, she knew all my dirty secrets with these boys.

"No. I haven't worn them," aside from a couple of the bikinis which I had to admit where kind of cute.

"You try to help a girl out and this is the thanks I get," she sighed on the other line and then chuckled again, "what's up buttercup?"

"It's this whole Jack and Hiccup thing. Hiccup is so good and nice but now all of a sudden Jack keeps making me feel like I'm emotionally cheating on Hiccup."

"Ugh. Just forget about him and let Hiccup make you feel good. You don't need that kind of confusion in your life." Anna was a little harsh towards Jack since her summer out here. But she did have a point.

"Yeah I don't know if I can." She didn't understand how much Jack meant to me.

"Well Elsa, I don't know what else to tell you. This is all on you and if you feel like you don't know then maybe it's best to let Hiccup off the hook until you figure it out." Wow. For once Anna sounded so grown up and wise. Then again she's had numerous boyfriends in the time I've only been hung up on one guy.

"Thanks, Anna. I miss you."

"Miss you too girl. It'll all work out."

I was just about the leave the store when I heard someone call my name. Turning around I recognized the girl as Astrid. Hiccups ex girlfriend.

"Hey, I knew you looked familiar! I didn't think you would be out here. I heard about your mom, my condolences," Astrid was actually a really nice girl who I liked. She was very sincere and kind. Just like Hiccup.

"Thank you, I thought you would be back home. Just out for the summer?" She was very pretty in the way Anna was pretty, which always kind of bugged me. She also wore her hair in braids. I noticed how tan she was already, she must have been out here for a while.

"Yeah just stopping by, we've been in Florida but I thought I would stop here before heading home. I actually need to see Hiccup, have you heard from him?"

 _What?_ I was curious suddenly. What did she need from Hiccup?

"Uh, yeah he's working at the club. But I can let him know you're looking for him." I smiled back at her when she did.

"Thank you, Elsa. That would be very helpful. Anyways I'm just heading out. It was good to see you again!"

"You too!" I waved to her as she smiled and turned to leave.

What on earth could Astrid need from Hiccup? My curiosity was piqued and decided to head to the club to hunt some answers.

It was a private club but I got in by claiming I had a lunch for Hiccup. That was a lie but it didn't matter. Once on the outdoor pool deck I found Hiccup by the guard chair next to a female guard. Once he saw me he smiled and waved me over.

"Hey Els, what's up?" His hair was still wet and I assumed he just went for a swim.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come say hi since I was in town. How's work?" I glanced around. The pool was pretty empty minus an old guy in the hot tub.

"Pretty good, this is Perri. She's a guard in training," she was a petite sandy blonde haired girl. Perri smiled up at me and said hi, I said hi back.

"Guess who I ran into…Astrid,"I eyed his reaction and he made a face and shifted uncomfortably.

"Did she say anything?" He asked.

"Just that she wanted to get a hold of you. I told her I would let you know that she's looking for you." I didn't think I would have to spell it out for him. What is his ex doing here looking for him?

"Oh, okay you didn't have to tell her anything, though."

"So this is my fault?" I was suddenly on edge.

"No no," Hiccup raised his hands out in front of him and I could tell Perri was uncomfortable as she quietly excused herself.

"I just mean you didn't need to tell me she's looking for me. It doesn't matter if she is or isn't."

"I'm not going to lie to Astrid. She asked me if I saw you to tell you, is there anything I should know about?" I crossed my arms.

"No, nothing she's just being clingy."

"Well, why is she here looking for you?"

"I-I don't know. Really, Els. It could be anything with that girl." He reached out to grab my hand.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm with you, not her. I'll talk to her and see what she wants and then we can go back to normal," he stepped in close to me and put a hand on my waist. It felt so nice to have him hold me like this.

I didn't have anything to worry about, he was right. This was Hiccup after all. He would never hurt me.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," I stood on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He waved me off and I left feeling relieved.

Here, I was hassling Hiccup about Astrid when I didn't even know what I wanted. Jack or Hiccup?

I knew, I would have to figure that out.

And I knew exactly where to start.

^.^

I threw on my white rash guard over a blue bikini and grab my surfboard. Well it wasn't really mine but I borrowed it. I much preferred to swim in the water but sitting on the surfboard while the waves rocked me back and forth was very calming.

I never went out too far, just far enough where the waves curled over. Luckily they barely capped over, so the water stayed relatively still as I sat crossed legged on the board. The view was breathtaking, I learned never turn your back away from home when you're in the ocean because it will carry you away. So I always stare at the shore, watch the summer house. Down the beach I could see people walking along.

What was I doing? I clearly wasn't over Jack and honestly, I don't think I will ever be. I nursed a crush on him for months until I got to see him again, how could I just suddenly stop caring for him. Or being attracted to him.

I needed to tell Hiccup. It wasn't fair to him to be with me if I was still so confused about his brother. Our relationship was so young but somehow I knew it would be okay. Hiccup would understand, give me the time I needed.

This is what knew was right.

I decided to ride a wave back to shore. I wasn't very good at surfing so I stayed as low as possible so I wouldn't fall.

^.^

Back at the house, Val had gone out with some friends of hers. She left a little note saying there was some dinner in the fridge. Mashed potatoes and steak. I heated a plate and treked around the kitchen surprised I was the only one home so late. Wasn't Hiccup suppose to be off?

Suddenly I heard a noise, it sounded like a female voice. Investigating, I slowly made my way to the staircase. There were a string of more voices, a male and a female, coming from upstairs, which I followed to the first room on the left - Hiccups room.

I could only hear a string of giggles coming from Hiccups room.

"So, you and Elsa are a thing now! Isn't she like, a kid still?" Astrid laughed from inside the bedroom. The door was cracked open ever so slightly. Everything boiled within me, my heart was hammering in my chest so loudly I could hear it. I felt so dizzy I leaned against the wall for support while trying to see if I could get a glimpse of them. Hiccups bed was conveniently in front of the door, so I could see through the sliver of the crack. I saw shoes on the floor, a sweater and a pair of pants. Hiccup was under the covers, leaned up against the wall while Astrid was sitting on the end of his bed, facing him.

"Astrid, you can't just come here and start something," Hiccups sounded tired and annoyed.

"I'm serious! What's it like dating a kid?" Astrid's voice was light and mocking. Suddenly I didn't like her as much as I use to.

"That's none of your business." His voice was hard, "I think you should go." Hiccup warned, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll be in town, give me a call if you get bored. We both know you're an animal." I hated how sickeningly seductive her voice sounded. The innuendo burned at my ears. Of course Hiccup and Astrid have done it - Hiccup has done it many times. All while I was still a virgin, hopelessly waiting for my prince in white armor.

I heard their shifting footsteps and frantically ran towards the open pantry door just in front of Hiccup's room. Once inside I closed it as much as I could, hoping no one saw me. I blinked quickly to hide the tears I didn't know stung at my eyes.

"Astrid?" I heard Jack's voice from the hall, probably just catching her leave Hiccups room.

"J-Jack, hello, I'm just leaving," she said startled, before I heard her footsteps descending down the stairs and the front door close.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jack roared and I flinched. I've never heard him sound so mad before.

"Calm down, we didn't do anything." Hiccup sounded nonchalant.

"What do you think someone is going to assume seeing your ex leave your bedroom. Does Elsa know?"

"Shut up, Jack. What the hell do you know about Elsa anyways? You've been an asshole to her. I bet you haven't even told her about -"

There was shuffling all of a sudden before a loud thud and I heard Hiccup grunting.

"I'm warning you, don't screw things up with her." Jack growled.

I couldn't believe this. Why were the boys fighting over me? What didn't I know? As they broke themselves apart and retreated to their own rooms. I slowly opened the pantry door, letting everything that happened within the last ten minutes truly sink in.

The only person that flooded my mind was Jack in those moments. What didn't he tell me? There was something going on that was bigger than me, I realized. Bigger than anything I could ever be apart of. Somehow, I felt like I made it worst, whatever was bothering Jack. Is that why he's been so hard on me. Is he truly suffering, watching his brother be happy with the girl he wants.

I was the girl he wanted, wasn't I? He sent mixed signals, but deep in my heart I knew Jack felt the same way. If this wasn't a sign, I didn't know what was. I needed to tell Hiccup that I had to figure out my feelings for Jack and him. I needed to let Jack know I wasn't going to push him away anymore this summer, he needed to realize I wasn't that 11-year old girl anymore.

^.^

 **Authors Note:**

WOW there's a lot happening! SOO many unanswered questions that will be answered!

What is Jacks little secret?

Find out, next chapter! Review and favorite!

Cassie


	7. Chapter 7 - Crashing Waves

**Pre-notes:**

Be warned there are some mild swear words in this chapter and very mature content!

^.^

I was waiting for him on the beach. It was the middle of the night and had been about a week since I overheard him and Jack. Before leaving the house I slipped a note under his door and waited for him to get home, hopefully he would see it.

Being on the beach at night was strange, the only lights came from the shoreline houses. It was serine in such a mysterious way. I could hear the casual rolling of the water, eager to entice me in like a siren singing a dangerous song to sailors.

I checked my watch, not wanting to bring my phone in case he chose the lazy way out and called me. I left it on in my room, to let him know I wanted to see him. Just past twelve when I saw a figure in the distance leaving the beach house.

My eyes were adjusted to the dark already so I could just make his silhouette out. His hands were in his pockets when he came up to me.

"This is very ominous, is everything okay?" Concerned colored his tone and I was suddenly very happy I couldn't see his beautiful mossy green eyes. They would break me.

"Hiccup, there's something I need to tell you." My voice was barely recognizable under all the guilt. But my mind was made up, this is what I needed to do.

When he didn't say anything I continued.

"When you asked me to go forward in a relationship with you it made me really happy. You have always known you could make me happy. You're cooler than any other guy I've met and I've known you forever. But when I thought I could go out with you I thought I was completely over -"

"It's Jack isn't it? You're still not over him," Hiccup's voice was distant with a dangerous undertone. I somehow wasn't surprised he knew about Jack and how much I loved him. I chased after him all my life of course everyone would know.

"Hic, I didn't mean for it to-"

"No, I get it. But why can't you see he'll never treat you the way I do. He doesn't see you the way I do."

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up and it wasn't fair. I wasn't suppose to cry. But what he's saying is right, Jack would never see me the way Hiccup did and I wish he would. I wish Jack could see me like Hiccup. I wish I could just chose Hiccup but I knew deep down it would always be Jack. I found it suddenly hard to breath.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Please don't be mad at me -" I reached out for him and was surprised how fast he recoiled away from me. I bite my lip out of habit as I sucked in a mouthful of air.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair frustrated as he turned away from me before dropping his head.

"He'll just break your heart again Elsa, I wouldn't do that to you."

"What about Astrid? I know she was over last week. I heard what she said."

He didn't know I knew, why would he? I hide in the closet while listening to them last week. "We didn't do anything, I would never do that to you Elsa. Regardless of any of the crap she says. Do you really think that way of me?" There was a broken note in his voice when he slowly turned back around to face me.

"N-no," I suddenly felt very ashamed of bringing it up, and I felt my face get hot. "I don't, Hiccup please don't be mad at me," I begged again and this time he stepped back away from me as I inched closer.

There was silence. It felt like hours until he said something and I tried so hard to fight the urge to keep talking to fill the void. Silence only screams the truth and that terrifies me. It terrifies me that Hiccup could be mad at me.

"I'm not mad at you. He'll just end up hurting you. I'm just - " he took a big gasp of air as his voice cracked "why does it always have to be Jack?"

He didn't give me the chance to say anything. The moment it was out, he started walking down the opposite side of the beach away from the summer house. I was shaking, suddenly aware of how weak I was. I sunk into the sand on my knees shaking so hard, letting the shame recoil over me.

Hiccup was upset, I've never seen him so upset before. Burying my face in my knees I sat on the beach thinking he would come back, apologize and say it was okay, I could take my time.

But he never did.

^.^

Late the next morning I was in the kitchen when Jack turned the corner.

"Is Hiccup at work?" I needed to know he was okay after last night. I tried texting him but got no reply. I just wanted to know he was safe because if anything happened to him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I held my breathe for the answer.

"Don't know, he left this morning though," Jack was looking in the fridge now and I breathed a sigh of relief - thank goodness he was at least home.

"Where's your mom?" I was actually surprised not to find her awake with breakfast ready. She got in a couple days ago and this was her last day before leaving for work.

"She's asleep."

"Oh," that was strange. She never slept in. Suddenly, I realized I could talk to Jack alone.

I didn't get that chance though because he flipped on his beats headphones after grabbing a bottle of water and was leaving out the back door. I would wait though, and while waiting I decided to stay indoors and watch a movie.

^.^

Halfway through The Lady and The Tramp I heard the door open.

"Hiccup?" I called from the living room and Stoick rounded the corner with a small bag.

"Oh, hi Mr. Frost," I tried not to sound too disappointed. Stoick was the boy's biological father and a strict one at that. I was always a little intimidated by him, I heard stories of how mad he would get after hockey games if Jack hadn't taken a shot or if he hadn't played well - even though I thought he played fantastic.

"Elsa, I didn't know you would be down here this summer," he said and gave me a sad smile. Stoick was a businessman and always travelling. Though we all know he much preferred building things, he loved doing projects and making things with his hands. But he was much better suited to be a leader because he was a great one.

"Yeah I thought it was best to come down for a bit - just like old times."

"It's very good to see you my dear, do you know where Val is?"

"Sleeping upstairs, what's the bag for?" I nodded towards the small bag.

"Just some medication for Valka. Jack was suppose to pick it up but never showed up."

"Is she sick? Will she be okay?" I was worried now. Val never took medication why was she starting now?

"It's just precautionary, if you'll excuse me, Elsa," Stoick smiled and nodded at me before turning and going up the stairs. He was a man who loved his wife, no matter how often they were apart he would always remind her of how much he loved her. He would send her flowers and snacks while on business during the summer. Along with postcards and pictures. I wanted a love like theirs, one that was pure and solid.

Still, I was worried for Val. I was going to ask her just what was wrong when she came down stairs. I couldn't stand her being ill, it made me shiver. She was always so energetic and happy, there was no way she would let some sickness defeat her.

And why didn't she ask me to pick up her medicine? We all knew Jack was unreliable as of late. All he did was drink, stay in his room and workout.

I finally heard Jack outside. He sat on the porch, his shirt now off and stuffed in his pocket. His skin was usually pale but during the summer is was a bronzed by the sun. I walked up to him with no real plan in mind.

"Jack," when he didn't react the first time I said "Jack," louder. I was surprised he flinched. It was unusual to catch Jack off his guard. But this felt like a good sign, Jack had a million walls. He flipped off his headphones, stood up and stared back at me with those baby blue eyes.

I took a deep breath.

"You're the only boy I've ever thought about. My whole life it's always been you. Compared to you everyone else is saltiness, you know I hate saltiness. You know everything about me, so much that you knew I could never be with your brother because I've always been in love with you. And I think you've always known that. I've loved you for as long as I could remember."

He didn't say anything, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest. Why didn't he say anything! This is what he wanted to hear, wasn't it?

"Well you shouldn't. I'm not the one, sorry."

That was all he said and I sucked in a big breathe of air. "Well I know you do! You like me too, I know it, what about all of the things you've told me? You like me too Jack -"

"Not the way you want me to." He sighed as if he felt sorry for me. "You're such a kid, Elsa."

"That's the thing, is I'm not a kid anymore. You wish I was so you don't have to deal with any of this. That's why you've been so mad at me all summer. That's why you think you can get into my head so easily, to manipulate my feelings for anyone else but you."

"You're crazy," he laughed as he turned to walk away. But not this time, he didn't get to go off the hook anymore. I knew he liked me, had real feelings for me and I was going to make him say it out loud. I jumped off the porch and grabbed his arm.

"God you're such an asshole, Jack! You're so selfish! I know you have feelings for me too. This whole time you've strung me along, told me not to give up on you. But you're never going to be happy with anyone unless it's your own reflection!" I was breathing heavily, tears stinging at my eyes but I was too mad to let them escape.

"What do you want from me Elsa?" He shook me off, there was a warning in his voice.

"Admit it. You're just mad I wasn't going to be your little admirer once Hiccup and I were together. You're mad at me because my world doesn't revolve around you anymore." Once the words were out of my mouth I couldn't take them back.

My cheeks were burning red and I could feel my heart thundering beneath my chest. Jack was tense too but trying to act casual. Though, I could see his tightness in every muscle. This was like our last fight - everything was the same.

I was in his face again, "you're just going to keep me on this hook, right? So I'll keep chasing after you and you can feel good about yourself. As soon as I start to get over you, you reel me back in with your 'please don't give up on me Elsa,' crap. You're so screwed up in the head, this is it don't get to keep me anymore, you don't control me."

"You have my brother to play with now, remember? What do you want from me?"

"It's not like that -" why was he doing that? He has it all wrong, that's not what I wanted to do to Hiccup. He was the one stringing me along. My whole life he knew how I felt and he let me love him. He wanted me to. Even when I was ready to move on he wanted me to love him still.

He stepped closer to me, those blue eyes flashing dangerously. "You're the one playing games Elsa."

"Oh yeah, I'm playing games when you're the one coming on to me. All I want to hear from you is that you have real feelings for me! Why is that so hard for you to do?"

"I told you, I don't have feelings for you. Not the way you want me to."

"See, there's your mind games. What about last week in your room? Or the times before that?"

"I was drunk. Had no clue what I was saying, sorry you thought something would come out of it," he shrugged.

"You're not sorry! You don't care about anyone, you're own mother has to suffer from you're stupid mind games. You think we haven't notice how different you are! She's sick and you couldn't even be bothered to get medication for her, your dad had to - "

"Shut your mouth," Jack warned and he was so close to me. He could either kiss me or hit me, our faces were so close. I was so mad I wished he would hit me, even though I knew he never would. Even if he was furious at me, he would never lay a hand on me. Not in a million years. He grabbed my arms though and shook me and then just as quickly, let go suddenly. I was crying when Hiccup walked up from the driveway. He must have just ended his shift lifeguarding because he was still wet.

He took one look between the two of us and knew something was happening.

"What the hell is going on? Jack, what's you're problem?"

"Just keep her the hell away from me, I'm not in the mood to deal with any of this," Jack glared at him

I flinched. It was like he hit me in those seconds.

"You need to start dealing with this, man. You're acting like a jerk. You're suppose to be the older brother, but all year since the call you've been running away, getting drunk and sulking like a kid. Freaking act up, dumbass."

"Get out of my face," Jack growled.

"No." Hiccup stepped closer until their faces were inches apart, like how Jacks and mine had been moments before.

"You're the one that left when we found out! You're the reason she's gotten so bad because all everyone does is worry about you, you selfish -"

Jack moved so fast when he shoved Hiccup away from him. Hiccup roughly pushed him back and Jack stumbled, falling back. He got up in one quick motion and punched Hiccup in the face. There was a sickening sound of skin hitting skin and I screamed. Hiccup stumbled backwards and threw a punch back, hitting him in the jaw. They threw each other around, circling each other like a pair of fighting dogs, growling and ready to rip each other apart. They stumbled over a glass vase that shattered and there was blood in the sand. I didn't know whose it was. Hiccup lost his flip flow and blood started flying but that didn't stop them from shoving and hitting each other.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed and impulsively ran towards them. I grabbed Jack's arm and he roughly threw me back as if I weighed nothing. I grunted as I hit the ground - the wind being knocked out of me. I don't know how long I sat there for but suddenly everything stopped.

"Boys!" Val was at the door. All of us snapped our attention to her suddenly and she looked like an angel with her white gown flowing in the wind. Her soft features took in the scene before her and I could see the sadness behind those green eyes suddenly.

She stepped down the stairs, unphased by the glass and held out her arms to Hiccup who sucked in his breathe that I knew he had been holding. His face was swollen and already had a bruise forming around his eye. Once Val was close enough though he crumpled into her embrace. Even though he was much bigger than she was, in that moment he looked so small. Blood smeared on the front of her white dress, but they didn't pull away. He held her tightly and I knew he was trying hard not to cry when suddenly he began sobbing in her arms.

I've never seen Hiccup cry since the time he was fifteen and Jack closed the car door on his hand. I watched as he sobbed into her shoulder and Val reached out to Jack. He froze and hesitated at first but stepped into her embrace as well. There was a bruise already forming on his cheek as well and he bowed his head and let her run a hand through his hair.

Suddenly I was very aware that everything that has happened was far beyond me. This was something I could never be apart of. I saw Stoick in the door as he motioned for me to come inside. I looked back once more at the tender and fragile moment of the boys and their mother. Something sparked between me then, this was something I didn't even know was happening -all of Jack's moodiness and sudden disdain. It had something to do with this.

Stoick sat me down at the kitchen table, stroking the bridge of his nose.

"Elsa, I don't know how to say this," his whole body was tense before kneeling before me and grabbing my hand. Those brown eyes looked deeply into my own and I could see them gloss over.

"Val has been diagnosed with cancer. She's dying."

My face burned. Everything around me turned into a ringing noise as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't control them. This wasn't happening. With shallow breaths I tried to breath, recalling the words Stoick just told me.

 _'Val has been diagnosed with cancer.'_

 _'She's dying.'_

^.^

 **Author notes:**

Let's see how Elsa reacts to this new situation. Now that she knows Jack has been acting out because of his mom having cancer, does that change their relationship? Or will he keep pushing her away?

Read next chapter! Please review and Favorite!

Cassie


	8. Chapter 8 - Salty Breeze

I locked myself in my room for what felt like the rest of the day. With all the noise happening downstairs I was unable to focus on everything that really mattered. Val. She really mattered. Thinking about her, with her kind green eyes, made my heart swell. The sudden pain tore through me so much I gasped in a rigid breathe of air. Tears pricked at my swollen eyes again before I hugged Minty to my chest, crying into him again.

There were so many questions I needed answered. So many things I needed to say.

But they barely slipped past my consciousness before the overwhelming dread and sadness rolled over. It bent me forward and made me unable to speak. I could only cry through my swollen and red eyelids and hold my favorite bear closer to me.

I heard the first knock after I calmed myself from my most recent attack. My emotions attacking my need for control. I needed to be in control - needed to know why all of this happened.

Sniffling, I tried to wipe my tears away with the back of my baggy sweater. For some reason I knew it wasn't one of the boys. They would never enter my private space to make sure I was okay. It was just like them to leave you to deal with it.

Val's head poked through the door, "may I come in?"

I tried to smile, "of course." This was her old room, why wouldn't she have the right? It was so Val in here. White and gold wallpaper in elegant designs, wooden dressers and an antique bed frame. I changed nothing in here when I was offered the room because I loved the simpleness of it.

She closed the door softly and glided over. She was now cloaked in a soft red robe, her hair out of her usual bun and in a dismay around her soft face. I scooted over more and she perched her small frame on the edge of the bed. I suddenly noticed just how frail she was. Her hair was thinning, bald spots were apparent just behind her ears. Her wrists were so thin I could wrap my hand around them. Again, dread rose in the pit of my stomach and I clenched my teeth to fight the urge to shut down and cry.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Val said in a soft voice.

"I could never be mad at you," I said after some consideration. I really couldn't be mad. But I was upset.

"My dear, what have I done." She reached out and pulled me to her. I didn't fight. I couldn't pull away even though I knew all I would do was cry once she touched me. I felt her weak body under mine, holding me. I tried not to make too much noise when I finally began to shed my tears but my body betrayed me and shook violently. I wrapped my arms around her, the smell of raspberries faint in her hair.

"I just wanted you to have a normal summer. That was the least I could do." Val whispered in my ear, stroking my hair.

"I just don't understand, why? How long? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I loved Val the most. Or at least I thought I did. The suddenly terrible thought stung and hurt me to my core. I did care about Val, it almost felt like a betrayal to not have been told.

"The doctors were so sure the chemo sessions were working to slow it down. But the cancer came back more violently than before. Honey, I was going to tell you. I wanted to so bad, but you just weren't old enough to know. Your mother and I decided this year was the time and then she passed away. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." Val pulled away and her small hand was on my face, stroking my tears with her thumb.

"You've been suffering for years and I never knew."

"I wasn't suffering. Being with you every summer and your mother and Flynn has always been my cure. Watching you grow into a beautiful young woman is one of my greatest achievements and your mother would be so proud of how kind and courageous you are."

None of what Val was saying would make a difference in the fact that she still had cancer. She was still slowly dying and slowly suffering. Being in and out of hospitals, going through radiation. No one should have to live a life like that.

I couldn't say anything. I just hugged her close to me again and cried.

Val never pushed me away, she just held me as I cried all my tears dry. When I was done, she took a pac of small tissues out of the pocket of her robe and handed me one. I gladly blew my nose with it and realized how sore my eyes and cheeks were.

Val was dying. And no one was sure how much longer she had on this earth. The last thing I wanted to do anymore was be away from her. I selfishly spent most of the summer with my own selfish needs.

^.^

A couple hours after Val left, I knew I had to see Hiccup. I stood outside his door, hesitant before knocking and opening it to his room. I found him lying in bed on his phone before putting it down and sitting up.

I didn't say anything as I closed the door and walked over to him. I stood there, looking down at my toes, thinking of what to say.

"Scoot over," I climbed on the edge of the bed close to him. He pushed up with his back on the wall and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know -"

"Els, don't. You weren't suppose to know. None of us were. That's exactly what she wanted."

"But how did you know?"

"She didn't want anyone to know so we pretended. But I wish I could have told you, maybe it would have been easier." He wiped his eyes the collar of his shirt and I could tell he was trying so hard to be the strong one.

Hiccup took a big breath, "a couple months before your mom passed away we got a call. Mom was out and Jack answered. It was to confirm the cancer was aggressive again. |But the thing was, we didn't even know she was sick to begin with. Jack was so pissed at her. He started drinking and smoking, quit hockey and then suddenly out of nowhere he left, didn't tell anyone where he was going. Mom was so worried, she actually got sent to the hospital because of how quickly the cancer spread." Hiccup wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I could feel him shaking as he recalled the memories.

"I was at a training camp the week Jack took off and when I got a call from your mom saying that he was missing. Then a week or so later your mom said she was coming down and -" his voice broke at the end and I was able to put all the pieces together.

The reason why mom was even in a car so late at night, why Val and Hiccup didn't know where Jack was during the funeral. It all started to make sense.

Mom was on her way to Val, who was hospitalized because of how worried she was about Jack.

"I didn't know it was because she was coming down from Boston. I honestly didn't know," Hiccup looked up at me apologetically. I couldn't help myself when I reached out towards him and pulled him close to me. Just like Val had to me. He held me and it felt so right to be like this. I felt him grip my back and sob hard into my shoulder.

It felt like some deranged scene from a movie. How could someone be so oblivious to all of this? I didn't know what to say, 'I'm sorry your mom has cancer' hardly seemed fit. With everything that has happened, I suddenly didn't feel like crying. I felt relieved to have finally known what happened to her. I felt like she could finally rest in peace.

Hiccup and I didn't say anything else to each other. We just held one another, shifting ever so slightly so I was in his arms, laying in bed with him. I realized his room changed a little. He had more modern furniture and his usual band posters were replaced with sports ones. I even saw a covered up sports illustrated on his desk.

I didn't realize how tired I was until we fell asleep in each other's arms. Nothing passionate happening between us - just two hurting individuals who needed each other.

^.^

I woke up early the next morning clinging to the edge of the bed. Hiccup was stretched out and snoring, while I was freezing and trying to stay on the bed. I slowly peeled myself away from him - my bed felt much more comfier than his anyways.

Slowly opening the door I squeezed out and shut it once in the hall. I heard a creak from the stairs and Jack stumbled up, catching me as I turned away from Hiccups room.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, clothes from last night still rumpled and his hair was in a dismay. He reeked of cigarettes and booze. Giving me a look, he grinned and put a finger to his lips jokingly before he swayed slightly. He looked like he was about to get sick.

"Are you just getting home?" I wondered, crossing my arms. I remembered what Hiccup had told me about Jack running away and suddenly felt very outwardly different towards him. I didn't mean to make it sound so cruel and judgy but the small remark was filled with venom.

"Aren't you suppose to be nice to me now? Like how you were to Hic last night." A grin played at his lips and I didn't want to make him feel justified by answering. Hiccup and I had cried ourselves to sleep, nothing had happened. But Jack didn't deserve to know.

"You're the most selfish person I've ever met." I said each word slowly, deliberately letting each one puncture the air. I never wanted to hurt someone so badly in my entire life.

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved you."

I watched his face turn white. He opened and closed his mouth. And then he did it again. I've never seen him at a loss of words before.

I walked back to my room. It was the first time I had ever gotten the last word in with Jack. I had done it - finally I had let him go. It felt like freedom. But freedom came at a terrible and bloody price. Did I even have the right to say those things to him? He was hurting too, just like I was. Did I have any rights to him? He was in pain and so I was.

When I got into my bed and under the covers I cried some more. And here I foolishly thought I couldn't have anymore tears left to cry. Everything was wrong.

How could all I have cared about was worrying about the boys, swimming and tanning. All while Val was sick. The thought of life without Val felt impossible, inconceivable. I couldn't even picture it.

I dreamt of my mom that morning. She was clocked in white and stood on a grass field. I recognized it from back home - the park she took Fin and I too when we were young.

Mom turned to face me. She had Finn's hair and my eyes. They were so sad and I suddenly was aware she knew.

"I'm not ready." I said aloud and she stepped slower to me, touching my hair.

"You have to be ready. You're still alive and so is Valka. You have to be strong for her. She needs you."

She was right, Val needed me. And that was something I could do. For Val.

Mom kissed my forehead. "I'll do it," I said and I could feel her smiling.

 **Authors Notes:**

Looking forward to another fun chapter next!

Please rate and review, this helps me in the editing process to see how the story is flowing and don't forget to add to your favorites :)

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9 - Rain Clouds

I woke up late the next morning, if you could even call it that. It was more of the early afternoon. The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain all day. That just meant more time with Val, to watch movies and read together. It will be good. I decided to call Fin, needing my brother for support.

"Hey, what's up brat?" his annoying voice came through the line. Why did I need to call him again?

"I'm not a brat," I defended and he laughed. I suddenly missed his laugh - even though it was usually at my expense.

"No seriously, what's up? Dad has us going fishing and I don't want to bring my phone out there." I could imagine Fin in a pair of designer khakis, a beater and a pair of designer sunglasses on his face, while dad wore his fishing vest, a button down plaid shirt and a pair of board shorts or jeans.

Lucky. I wish I could be with them - but I knew being here was more important. Suddenly, I didn't know what to say. I should tell him ,I know that. But he was having a good time, he shouldn't need to be burdened.

In that moment,I knew how Val felt. Keeping this terrible secret for the benefit of someone else. I knew exactly how she felt now.

"A-are you and dad going to be here for my birthday? It's in two weeks." It was so crazy how fast everything flew by. My birthday meant the end of summer.

"Don't be a baby, Els. We probably won't be able to make it, if we do I'll let you know though."

"You're so rude."

"Alright, is that all? Oh, dad says hi." Flynn said in an urgent tone. I could hear the constant noise in the background - he sounded busy.

"Hopefully I get to see you guys! Have fun, I miss you."

He laughed, "no you don't, but I'll take it, baby sis. Talk later, love you."

^.^

When I went downstairs, Val was wearing one of her cotton house dresses again. Suddenly, I realized she had been wearing them all summer - they hid how thin her arms were and how her collar bones jutted out of against her skin.

"Can I help?" I asked, leaning on the counter, pushing past my grief. She smiled and nodded.

"You can mix the batter, thank you Elsa."

Val was the hands down the best baker and cook in my whole life. No disrespect to my mom, she sure did try, but Val had her beat. If mom was here she would agree. We just finished putting the muffins away and Val leaned on the counter, her back to me. She was looking down.

"This is a lot more work than it use to be," Val sighed and flattened her dress down. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her. She turned into me and I tucked my head in the space between her neck and her shoulder.

She said in a tight voice, "You'll look after him, won't you?"

"Who?"

I could feel her cheeks form into a smile, "You know who."

"Yes." I whispered. I held her tight to me, I didn't need her to tell me who it was.

"Good," she sighed, "he needs you."

I pulled away, looking into those beautiful mossy green eyes, "Val?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything, my dear."

"Promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise." She said without any hesitation and I let out a breath. We made a sweet topping for the muffins with brown sugar, butter and oats. We took the muffins out early because we just couldn't wait any longer and we ate them while they were still steaming, hot and gooey in the middle.

"Graduation is just around the corner!" Val said as she ate her muffin from across, "make sure you take a lot of pictures of your first big dance. I sure hope it's one of my boys who get to take you. But any guy is lucky to have you as their date!"

I blushed, "Hiccup would probably take me, if he has time from college that is. I would really like you as a date though," I finished both of my muffins by the time Val munched on half of her first.

"Elsa you're so lucky. You're mom would be so proud of the beautiful and strong woman you've grown into."

I cleaned up for Val and she fell asleep on the couch when Stoick came around the corner.

He took a look around and asked, "need anymore help in here Elsa?"

"No I think I got it, Val is asleep," I nodded over and he glanced at her direction with a sad smile.

"I tried to get her to tell you. She's just so stubborn. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did." Stoick stood at least a foot taller than me, but in that moment he looked so small. So defeated.

"It's fine. I only want the best for her, I would never be mad at either of you. But, I do have a question. W-what kind of cancer?"

"Pancreatic. They found it at stage 2 before trying to remove it. There was no way due to the blood vessels. Radiation seemed to slow the spread but right after it came back more violently."

"But, they can do something right?"

Stoick was dead silent, choosing his words very wisely before he spoke.

"Aggressive stage 4 pancreatic cancer is fatal."

I looked down, biting my lip when Stoick touched my shoulder.

"Just remember Elsa, she's where she wants to be. She's here, happy and living the rest of her life exactly where she wants to be. None of us can take that away from her."

Hiccup rounded the corner, and Stoick stood up again. I wiped the sides of my eyes when tears slipped out.

"Hic, bring your mother upstairs to bed, will you."

Without a word he found her, lifted her up like she weighed nothing and went up the stairs. She looked so small and frail in his arms and I stood there in the kitchen when Stoick left and weeped.

^.^

The sky remained grey, and there was a chill in the air. The rain had never come like that but it will soon.

It took me a while to find him in the mistiness of the day. He was about a mile down, I knew he would be there. He always came back to the beach - just like me.

He sat with his knees close to this chest and didn't even look at me when I sat down next to him. He just stared out at the ocean.

His eyes were bleak - like empty abysses. Just empty sockets, with nothing there. The boy I thought I knew so well was gone. He looked so lost sitting there and I felt that old pull - the gravitational desire to be with him. The irresistible urge to inhabit him, no matter where he was in the world I would know where to find him and I would do it. I would find him and bring him home, I would take care of him. Just like Val had wanted.

I spoke first, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt -"

"Stop talking." He said.

"I'm sorry," my voice shook as I stood up to leave.

"Please, don't go," Jack's voice was barely a whisper and I sat back down beside him and he collapsed. His shoulders crumpled and his face did too as he hid it in his hands. In that moment, he was five again. We both were.

"I'm so pissed at her," each word that came out of him was like a gust of concentrated air. He bowed his head again, his shoulders broken and bent. He was finally crying.

I watched him silently. It felt like I was intruding on a private moment, but I couldn't pull myself away. I sat in my spot, my eyes never leaving Jack. The old Jack liked to be in control, he would never let me see him in his moment of weakness. He would never let me see him like this - never let me see what he looked like with his walls down.

That old pull tugged at me again and I was swept into the current of first love. It had never left, I realized. Here Jack sat in front of me, in more pain than I could ever imagine possible. His heart and soul poured out of him as he sobbed and shared this moment with me. The moment of grief, of pain.

He still took my breath away, just being near him. I had been lying to myself the night before. Thinking I was free. Thinking I could let him go. It didn't matter what I said, or what he said or did. I would always come back. I could never let him go.

I wondered if it was possible to take someone's pain away with a kiss. That was what I wanted to do, take all of his pain and sadness away, to comfort him and make the boy I knew come back. I reached out and touched the back of his neck, he jerked forward but I didn't take my hand away. I let it rest there, stroking the back of his hair and then I cupped the back of his head, moved it towards me and kissed him.

Tentatively at first and then he started kissing me back, and we were kissing each other. His lips were warm, needing mine as much as I needed his, and the only thing I thought was 'I'm kissing Jack Frost and he's kissing me back'. Val was dying and I was kissing Jack.

He was the one to break away first, "I'm sorry," his voice raw and scratchy.

I touched my lips with the back of my fingers, "for what?" I couldn't catch my breathe.

"It can't happen like this," he said, pondering his next words he said, "I do think about you. You know that. I just can't … Can you just be here with me?"

I nodded, too afraid to open my mouth. I took his hand and it felt like the most right thing I had done in a long time. We sat there, on the beach, holding hands like it was something we have been doing all along. It started to rain, softly at first and then picked up until it came down harder. I wanted to get up and go inside but I could tell Jack didn't. So we sat there, in the pouring rain, holding hands in the sand. Everything else felt really far, it was just us.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

Now we kind of know a little bit of Jacks side! Thank you for all the awesome PM's and reviews! I love hearing all of your opinions! I do apologize for any late messages, I'm so bad for checking FF if I'm not on here about to put a story up!

This was a little bit of a step back from the usual Jack we get to see, but will this change how he is?

Cassie.


	10. Chapter 10 - High Winds

Everything towards the end of summer began to slow down. Things almost went back to normal. Almost.

I found out Val's 'promotion' was a lie. It was her cover for leaving during the week to go to chemo sessions. It kind of hurt, thinking about her in the hospital - I hated hospitals. They were so sad and depressing. The last thing Val wanted was to be in there - but for the benefit of us kids, she went.

During the week was boring - all I did was lounge around the house and do nothing but wait for Val to come home on Thursday nights. When she was here we would go shopping, watch movies and take walks on the beach. I would help her with supper and try to wake up early to help her with breakfast. Every second, I wanted to spend with Val.

"Hey, you're still here?" Jack asked, he just got back from a run about an hour ago. His white sports shirt has sweat marks down on his back, he started filling out his lean form a little more towards the end of summer. I never realized just how bulky he got during hockey, but now he was starting to lean out but keep his toned muscles. He walked past the living room to the kitchen and rummaged around for a bit before falling into the laz-e-boy chair. He took a big swig of his funky sport water bottle he just finished shaking, I think it had protien powder in it or something.

"Don't you have stuff to do today?" I flipped through the channels. Nothing was on t.v. Monday afternoons. How lame.

"Nope. Looks like I'm as useful as you today," I glared at him as he grinned.

"Well, I'm going to go for a swim. You can watch t.v., there's nothing on." I tossed him the remote.

"Elsa, did you break up with Hiccup?" Jack asked once I got up and stretched out my arms above my head.

"Well, you were right." I breathed in, "I shouldn't be in a relationship if I still have feelings for someone."

Before Jack could say anything I left the room as fast as I could. My face was burning.

There, I said it. And this time I didn't get in his face about it. Once in my room, I let out a big sigh of relief. I remembered our night sitting in the rain and that magical moment between us. When Jack said he had feelings for me. And I was finally sure I knew my feelings for Jack could never fade, not after that. After everything we've been through and the constant back and forth I knew Jack was meant for me.

But that didn't mean I was meant for him.

Unrequited love. That's how it works. It's all I had for Jack my entire life and now there was a chance he felt the same. I couldn't even consider it a possibility that him and I could be together. It was my biggest dream, but how can you make your dreams a reality when they are better as dreams?

I wanted to be with Jack but I had no idea where his heart was. I had no idea what his heart wanted. And I had a feeling he didn't know either.

I stayed in my room, listening to Jack as he went up the stairs into the bathroom and started the shower. Quickly I changed into my now favorite bikini from Anna, the baby blue push up because it had the most coverage, and went down to the pool.

Turning up the stereo, I jumped into the deep end and did lazy laps and kicks. Once I felt tired enough, I climbed out and laid on a lounge chair to let the sun dry me off. It was a hot day on the Isles today.

"Elsa?" I heard a husky voice from outside the fence behind the humming of my music.

"Holy, is that you? Damn, it's been forever," Hans said. He was our neighbor and lived here permanently. He was older than Jack, and very rarely would they hang out together. I heard he was a sleeze ball and was very sneaky. But he always threw the coolest parties, which I was never invited to. But I would love watching the fireworks from the deck with mom and Val.

"Hey," I smiled and he sat in the chair next to me. He had a pretty face, strong jaw and green eyes. Before he use to be pretty husky but it looks like he's gained muscle.

"Hey is right, have I met you before?" He winked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I've known you forever, Hans."

"I knew a geeky girl, the one with freckles and glasses, who came down here once a year. No idea who this girl is, hi, I'm Hans." He reached across me and touched my knee. I wanted to kick him off but I suddenly didn't know what to say. I wish I hadn't flirted.

"And she's too young, what do you want Hans?" I looked back and Jack was standing there in a pair of khakis and a white shirt with a towel around his shoulders. He had white sunglasses on so I couldn't see his face. He walked over to us, tossing me a towel to cover up. I wanted to stick my tounge out at him, but seeing Hans' eyes on my exposed skin left me feeling dirty. I gratefully took the towel, standing up and wrapping it around myself.

"You know I like them young, how've you been man?" Hans stood to greet Jack.

"Same old same, getting pretty boring out here."

"I hear 'ya. Hey, are you coming to my party tomorrow? I definitely want to see you there," Hans looked at me, his eyes scanning over my now covered body. I noticed the flicker of tension in Jacks jaw as he clenched his teeth.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I glanced at Jack and he shook his head. "I'll be there."

"Great! Well, see you tomorrow then. I'm looking forward to it." Hans left through the back gate and when he was out of earshot Jack sat in the lounge chair beside me.

"That guy's a creep, you should have said no."

"I've never been to his parties before, it would be fun to actually see what happens, I'm not a kid anymore Jack,"

"There's no way you're going alone, I'm going with you." He said in his 'there's no fighting it' tone.

I didn't argue anyways. I actually thought it would be nice to have Jack as a bodyguard tomorrow. Or was it a date? Whatever it was, I was excited.

^.^

Jack went out, and for once I enjoyed the peacefulness of the house alone. I heard someone pull into the driveway and Hiccup walked through the door, placing his keys on the table.

"Hey, Els, you're still up," he stepped into the living room. I stretched my back out and nodded. Doing nothing all day really made me feel tired.

"Want to go for a walk?" I glanced back at Hiccup. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, his hair in a dismay around his head and of course those green eyes were shining. I smiled, "sure."

I threw a jacket over my tank top and we went through the back and down to the beach. It wasn't the nicest night as there was a heavy wind and it made the ocean stir wildly.

"I wanted to ask you how things are, you know, between me and you?" He said and I had to push my hair away from my face to look at him.

"I think we're okay. W-what do you think?"

"You seem off. I know a lot has happened. But I want you to know that I still care about you. That night, I wasn't pissed at you. I was pissed at myself and at Jack. I know you've always liked him and I still tried. Even now, I -" Hiccup stopped, his face at the sky as he let out a deep breath.

I stood and watched, unable to speak. How could it be both brothers had feelings for me? Never in my life would I think Jack would admit feelings for me, let alone Hiccup. I felt bad because I knew I was hurting him - I already knew who I would pick.

"I want you to be happy Elsa, that's all. I just wouldn't know what I would do if he hurt you," Hic stepped closer to me and touched my hand. His were warm and sent a delightful chill up my spine.

"Being with Jack is not going to be easy. You know how he is. But I really do think he's the one. And even though I care about you too Hiccup, he's always going to be the one for me. At least for now, until I can figure all of this out, you know?"

He didn't say anything and nodded. He held my hand tightly and took a big deep breathe before bringing it to his lips. They were soft and he placed a chaste kiss on the back of my knuckles. He looked at me with those suddenly intense green eyes and I found I was hypnotized by them.

"I'll always be here for you, Elsa. Don't forget that."

Our walk didn't end there. But the serious talk did.

"Hans is having a party tomorrow night," I said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. But it was actually pretty cool - I had never been invited to one of his parties so I was super excited.

"Hans? You're not going alone I hope, that guy is sketchy."

"Well, Jack said he would go."

Hiccup nodded, "well, I guess I could go. He does throw a pretty good party."

"I'm so glad you're going to come! I was actually pretty nervous. I've never been to one and I don't know what it would be like." I blushed and lowered my head as we began to reach the house.

"Don't worry Els, with me and Jack nothing will happen. You'll have fun!"

Fun. It seems like it had taken the whole summer for me to actually be able to enjoy something and have fun.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

Hello!

This chapter was slow to write, but it's very fun to anticipate what happens next! I'll have the other chapter up pretty soon as I've pre-written it and am just in the editing process!

See you soon, favorite, follow and please please REVIEW!

XoXo


	11. Chapter 11 - Lightning Crashes

I was so torn between what to wear. Jack said that other girls don't really get dressed up but then Hiccup said they did. I wanted to believe Hiccup more than Jack, just because even if a girl did dress up for him I doubt Jack would notice.

I called the single best person I knew for fashion advice.

"OhemGee! How come you get to party with the boys and I'm stuck in summer school!" Anna whined over the phone. I bet she was actually fuming - for once I was the one having fun and she was on the sidelines.

"Please tell me you packed me something to wear for a night out in your creepy bag of clothes," I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure there's a dress in there. Did you even look at anything I packed?"

To be honest I hadn't, I was too afraid after pulling out some stringy bikinis and a 'night' gown with silk and no coverage. I tossed the bag in the corner of the room - after claiming one of the bikinis as mine - and basically stuck with the shorts she packed and different shirts I had already had here.

"A little yeah, oh, is it a black dress?" I pulled it out of the bag and took a look. It looked a little skimpy and looked sleeveless.

"I suddenly don't really think that dress is going to match you, what about your polka dot dress?" Anna said.

I made a face, she knew I hated that dress. I wore it when she came out here because she wanted us to dress up and go on the boardwalk. Little did I know she bought a brand new cute mint green sun dress. It was short and the skirt twirled with every movement. My yellow polka dot dress went all the way to the ground in length and was about 2 sizes too big.

"Yeah, sure Anna, I'll wear that." I rolled my eyes.

"Great! Well have fun, don't get too drunk," I could hear the disdain in her voice - her having to say have fun - oh yeah, this was killing her.

"Bye Anna," I smiled to myself and took another look at the dress before putting it on.

It made me look older. The short black dress clung to my sides, it was cinched at the waist to create an hourglass shape. And there were sleeves, they were capped and had a scooping neckline.

I did minimal makeup, the last thing I wanted was to be cake faced. And I never liked wearing makeup anyways. Just a little bit of eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. I think if I braided my hair to the side in a fishtail and found my old pair of strappy black sandals the look would be complete.

Checking myself out in the mirror one more time, I could barely recognize the girl staring back at me. Hans was right. I wasn't anything like last year.

And I liked it.

I heard a little knock at my door, "may I come in?" Val said from the other side.

"Of course!" I waited for her to come in and she put her hands to her mouth. I couldn't believe it was already Thursday. I totally forgot.

"You look stunning, Elsa."

I smiled sadly, "I didn't even remember it was Thursday, I can stay home with you and -" Val lifted her hand and cut me off.

"Don't worry about me my dear, go out and have some fun. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Thanks Val, can you braid my hair?" I pulled my little stool out from under the bed side table and sat on it. Val sat on my bed and began her magic. I loved when she braided my hair - she did a much better job at it than I ever could.

"Are you excited?"

"Nervous, I've never been to a party so it'll be different."

"The boys will look after you, I have complete faith in them to take care of you. There we go, beautiful." Val finished the braid. I tugged at the middle of it to fill it out a little more and smiled at my reflection.

Then I turned around and hugged Val, "thank you."

"Be safe, let the boys look after you."

^.^

"That didn't take you too long," Jack was sitting on the couch downstairs. He wore jeans and a button down black shirt. Hiccup was in khakis and a light green button down.

I made a mental note to grab my light grey pleather jacket - just in case I was too dressed up.

"Nope, I don't need a lot of time to get ready," I stood in the room and it was quiet.

"We don't have to go if you're not comfortable," Jack stood up.

"Don't mind him, Elsa, you look great! Wow, where have you been hiding," Hiccup stood as well and crossed the room to give me a one armed hug.

He lead me to the door and we filed out together. At one point, Jack lost step with Hiccup just before we got to the house.

"You look good," He said quietly under his breath and I smiled so hard I started blushing.

Inside I could already hear the loud boom of the music and people laughing and partying. I looked back and forth at Hiccup and Jack, lacing my arms through theirs.

"Let's have some fun!"

^.^

I quickly found that I was quite under - or, overdressed. A lot of the girls had on a bikini top and daisy dukes with huge heels.

"You want a drink?" Hiccup had to yell over the music and I shook my head. I actually hadn't ever had an alcoholic drink. I didn't know if I would like it.

"Beer?" Hiccup asked Jack and he nodded.

We were inside, it looked like a living room area. I had no idea how huge the inside of this house was. From outside it looked big but not as big as in here. There was a grand staircase and a balcony and everything. Somehow I didn't feel like a balcony was very safe.

We moved from the living room to another living area. It was only a little past 11pm and girls were already drunk and dancing on tables set up throughout the room. I didn't recognize anyone in the crowds. Somewhere in the distance I heard someone on a mic

"Alright, everyone needs to sign up for karaoke, the sign up sheet is on the table," A male voice came through and Hiccup reappeared with drinks in his hand.

2 beers and some kind of fruity looking drink I eyed when he said, "no alcohol."

It was actually pretty tasty, I think it was just punch.

"Hiccup!" A loud girl came through the mic suddenly and we all whipped our heads to the side. It was Astrid. She was in a black flirty skirt and a fitted tee. Astrid didn't really dress up but even her casual was super chic. I was glad at least she wasn't in a bikini top - that let me give her a little more respect.

"Come sing with me!" She slurred over the mic and I watched Hiccups face turn into a smile. He took a swig from his beer and turned to us, "duty calls."

I smiled with him too, him and Astrid were such good friends I wouldn't be the one to get between them.

Jack decided to take me outside, which was nice. There was a nice breeze and it wasn't too cold. There was also a pool back here, and there was a lot of people in it. There was also a full (and huge!) Jacuzzi filled with people.

"Who are all these people, I don't recognize anyone."

"Friends of friends, Emeralds isn't as small when you know so many people." Jack shrugged. I found a lot of people knew him. In someway, they would wave to him and he would acknowledge them with a nod or a wave.

We found a spot in the backyard, on a bench by the fire pit. There were girls we passed that called out his name and once they saw me made 'oh' and 'ah' noises.

I forgot Jack was well known to girls.

"You don't have to stay by my side, I can take care of myself if you want to go have fun or -"

"I want to be with you."

"Okay, just seems like, well, your -" I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say.

"Els, don't worry about them." He touched my hand and left it there.

From outside we could hear the karaoke going on - Astrid and Hiccup did a duet to 'Takin' Care of Business', which wasn't too bad. Jack had a couple more beers in the time I nursed my punch - which I'm pretty sure at this point had some kind of booze in it. But I wasn't drinking it fast so it didn't matter too much.

"So have you dated anyone?" Jack asked out of the blue, he was leaned in close and his breathe was cool on my skin. "Besides my brother," he added.

"No, and your brother and I didn't date. We experimented." I laughed and that earned me a smile.

"When did my little Elsa get so bold to experiment with boys?" He smiled, those blue eyes burning.

I smirked and leaned closer too, "when she realized she would need to take what she wanted."

"And what does she want?"

I glanced down, my face brimming with a smile I couldn't hide.

In a motion so fast I reached out and grabbed his beer, leaning back up and laughing. "To know how it is you drink this stuff, it's so gross."

To prove my point I sniffed it and made a face.

He leaned up too at this point and chuckled.

Wow. Never did I think I could make him laugh - he never laughs with me. But sitting here, surrounded by half naked girls and frat boys I had Jacks undivided attention.

And I had to admit, I was a little nervous. Jack reached towards me for his beer, his hand gripping my wrist and he pulled me forward slightly. His other hand found it's way to my waist and lay flat against the soft fabric but underneath my skin burned. He was so close to me, I could smell the booze on his breath but it didn't deter me. His eyes were intense, flicking down to my lips then back up he moved in slowly. I was unable to move, so lost in the moment I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me.

Inched apart we heard a loud 'boom' and both looked up.

At midnight, the fireworks went off from the beach. And just like Cinderella in her dress, my spell was broken. Or so I thought.

I stood up, Jack following suite. His hand slowly finding mine as he laced his fingers through and held tightly. It was like when we were sitting in the sand, we sat hand in hand. It felt so right.

My spell wasn't broken I realized, it was just beginning. But something pricked at the back of my head, my hairs standing on end. I had a funny feeling we were being watched but I refuse to turn around.

All that had mattered now was Jack and I.

^.^

"I need to pee," I annoyed to Jack, Hiccup and Astrid too. Hiccup and her joined us shortly after the fireworks and we just sat around telling stories, or so they did. I just listened excited to be part of this finally.

Astrid giggled, "the best washroom to try is upstairs, a lot of people know they actually have ones up there."

I stood up and so did Jack, "it's okay, I'll be right back."

He made a face, "I would rather go with you."

"Jack, I'm not five. I'll be right back." I touched his hand. He gave me a half-hearted smile and sat back down.

Inside, I climbed up the stairs and behold a empty washroom. I checked myself in the mirror, to make sure nothing was running from the heat. Luckily my hair stayed pretty much in place and thanks to not piling on makeup, I still looked fresh faced.

Once I opened the door, I saw Zel standing by the doorway. She was with two red haired girls - one I think I recognized as Meridia.

She giggled when she saw me, "Oh Elsa! You look gorg!" She said in an annoying high pitch voice. She was wearing a pink bikini top and a pair of yellow high waisted shorts with black high knee socks and a long knitted half cardigan. She actually looked really chic and cute too.

"Thank you, you look great too." I smiled.

"Are you here with Jack?"

"Hiccup, Astrid and Jack, yeah. Who are you here with?"

"Oh you know, Hans and I go way back. So how is Jack doing?" She pulled her long hair to the side.

"He's fine."

"Lovely! Tell him I miss him dearly. I regret breaking up with him." I could tell she was trying to get under my skin. It wasn't going to work though.

"How about you tell him yourself?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry I did. He was looking for you downstairs and I ran into him. He was so drunk he thought I was you and kissed me," I blinked.

Shaking my head I said, "Jack wouldn't do that."

"Don't believe me? You should ask him, he's out front waiting for you on the porch. Tell me if I'm lying." She stepped closer to me, her green eyes were challenging me.

"Jack wouldn't be happy with you, he always said you were too much of a headache to deal with."

I stepped around her, pushing past the other girls and rushed down the stairs. I heard them start laughing and I had to keep telling myself she was lying. My cheeks were burning, I couldn't take anymore of her nonsense. I hated her. I hated that she was even in Jack's life.

Jack wouldn't do that. Jack wouldn't say that.

Outside in the front, it was quiet and dark.

"Jack?" I said aloud and I stepped off the porch to the street. It was dimly lit and I saw a figure in the driveway.

I stopped instantly when I realized that wasn't him.

But it was too late, someone grabbed me from behind and when I tried to scream they covered my mouth with a fabric. There was a strong smell that burned my nose, instantly everything around me swirled and then I saw nothing at all.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for what is in store next for Elsa! This is definitely the summer that changes everything!

Keep reading, please review and favorite!

XoXo


	12. Chapter 12 - Darkening Sky

**WARNING:** This chapter has MATURE content. If you cannot handle that, please do not read any further. 

**Jack.**

I was fidgeting my fingers, tapping my knee and glancing back at the patio doors, then checking my watch again.

 _20 minutes._

It doesn't take someone twenty minutes to go to the bathroom. Well, most girls it would but not Elsa. She wasn't like other girls.

"Hey aren't you getting worried about Els?" Hiccup spoke my fears aloud. His ex, glanced concernedly at the back door too.

"Yeah it's been a while, should I go check on her?" She asked but I cut her off by standing.

"I gotta use the bathroom anyways."

Inside, the party began getting louder. Karaoke turned into some drunk screaming into the mic. Luckily, it was pretty muted by the music. Girls and guys were drunkenly dancing and kissing. I forgot how out of control these things got.

I never really liked them anyways. It was just a good excuse to get out and, at the time, meet girls.

Pushing my way past the crowds I checked the first washroom that had a lineup and made my way to the stairs. There were less people in the front of the house which made looking for Elsa easier.

"Jack!" I heard a sing-song voice and looked up to the top of the stairs. Repunzel, Meridia and I think the second red head was Ariel, lounged at the top of the stairs. Repunzel, or Zel as she liked, was a means to distract me from Elsa. Though, her blonde hair and small frame did little to distract me from Elsa - they were alike in that sense. Elsa had far more personality which I quickly realized Zel could never distract me from. I never really liked having to end relationships, but for Zel it was an easier relationship to end.

I knew who I wanted to be with.

Ariel, I only remember flirting with her a handful of times. Meridia and I had a pretty serious relationship. I was taken aback seeing her here, least of all with Zel.

Naturally, Zel was dressed in the most revealing clothes as she stood up and gave me a hug. Meridia glanced at Ariel who just shrugged and shook her head in confusion.

"I can't believe you're here! You look so good, how have you been?" She pulled away, holding my arm. I had a funny feeling she knew I was going to be here, but I brushed it off.

I immediately suspected her of Elsa's disappearance.

"Where's Elsa?" I asked and she gave me a confused look.

"Elsa? She's here? I didn't even know they let kids here -"

"Shut up, I know you saw her," I raised my voice and the red heads stood up behind Zel at my tone. Her facade slipped up suddenly when she grinned.

"I saw her. She was outside with Hans, clearly not interested in you." That was all I needed to know. I spun around and went downstairs but Zel grabbed my arm.

"Why go after someone who's not even interested in you?" her green eyes flashed vividly.

"You should ask yourself that," I ripped my arm from her grasp and went towards the door.

^.^

 **Elsa.**

My body ached, I rolled over groaning from the throbbing pain in my abdominal and back. My head began to spin when I moved and I vaguely remembered what happened to me.

A man standing in the darkness.

Sharp pains rang through my ears and I groaned some more. I tried to move around and found my wrist's bound.

"Elsa?" a small male voice said somewhere in the real world. Or was that my head?

We were moving. It wasn't a car, the motion wasn't right. A boat? My stomach did a flip and I suddenly thought I would vomit.

"Wake up, darling." A male cooed in the darkness. I felt a hand on my upper thigh and finally began to pry my eyes open. Everything was blurry but I began to focus on my surroundings. We were in some kind of cabin, maybe on a yacht? I had no idea. The boat swayed some more and I felt the urge to get sick rise in the back of my throat.

"I'll fetch you some water, my queen." the male kissed my hand and left the room, I heard the click of a lock behind him.

Pushing myself up, I tried to focus. My heart was hammering in my chest but I was so groggy. I rolled off the bed and tried to stand but my legs betrayed me and I fell to my knees. I realized again my hands were bound with plastic cuffs and I groaned out loud, lowering my pounding head.

My capturer returned and rushed to my aid on the floor, "you shouldn't have gotten up." He grabbed me roughly and threw me easily back on the bed.

I took my first look at my capturer then. It was still dark out, but the cabin of the boat was dimly lit as he stood above the bed.

The shadow looked the same as the one by the driveway right before I was grabbed.

Hans.

^.^

"What do you want with me?" I tucked my legs under me, afraid my short dress might reveal too much. Suddenly, I gasped when I saw him grin.

"What did you do to me?" I pulled the hem down as I began to shake. Hans just stood there, with an amused look on his face.

"Nothing." He said and sat on the end of the bed. I flinched and moved back more. I didn't know if he was lying. I didn't feel any different, other than wanting to throw up. Was that part of losing your virginity? I thought it might have been from the swaying boat.

I glared, "what are you going to do to me?"

He grinned again and ducked his in a chuckle as if I said a joke.

"What's so funny?" I asked, agitated.

"You truly don't know what I'm going to do to you?" He looked amused as he played with the little bit of stubble on his chin, "I find that hard to believe for a girl as beautiful as yourself." He continued chuckling and continued.

"I will admit, I've never went this far before. Usually I can sway a girl, buy her something nice, whisper sweet nothings into her ear," Hans stood up and the bed creaked. He walked over to me and I spun around, determined to stay as far away as possible. He just smiled and continued.

"But you, I knew I wouldn't be able to sway you. And after seeing you, I wanted you so bad." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I saw you with Jack and knew I wouldn't be able to have any fun with you. But I see that is no longer the case." He chuckled wickedly and climbed back on the bed and I scrambled off and went to the door.

Instantly, he was behind me and yanked my braid. I yelped out as I halted and flew backwards, toppling into the end of the bed. I slid on my knees and whimpered while Hans stood over me.

"Please don't," there was a shakiness in my voice as I was determined not to cry. But I was so scared of what would happen. I was scared of what he would do to me. He was crazy.

He knelt down to my level and I tried to turn away but he grabbed my face roughly with one hand, with the other he pulled my elbow so I was standing.

He looked down at me one more time and a content smile lit up his face, "you're so beautiful. It would be a shame to lose you." Roughly, he pulled me into him and kissed me. It was sloppy and his mouth moved roughly against mine, his breathing was hoarse.

He pulled me tightly to his body and I kept my eyes tight, tears slowly pouring down my cheeks. I shook violently as he deepened the kiss and pulled away breathless. When he was done he pushed me away and I fell back onto the bed.

"Make the right choice, Elsa." he said in a dark voice. "You can enjoy this or I will make it hurt."

He straddled me on the bed, towering over me as I whimpered more.

"H-Hans, please. I-If you give me some time I could be with you." This is what he wanted to hear I realized. Through my fear, I realized if I had any chance at escape I would need to play on what he wanted.

His eyebrows dropped, "what?"

"I want to be with you too. P-please, not like this I know I'll enjoy it with you." I had to believe my lie. I kept telling myself this. Or I wouldn't sound believable.

"But I can't even touch you," I tried my best 'seductive' tone and raised my bound hands to my chest. The plastic cuffs were chafing against my skin now and starting to burn as they cut into my wrists.

Slowly a smirked lit up his face again. "It's so much more fun if you don't."

His lips were back on mine again, but this time his whole body weight was on me too. I tried my best to make the kiss believable. Even though my instincts wanted me to gag. My arms were tucked closely to my chest. His body grew hungry as he pushed into me and pulled away breathless, he began kissing my neck.

I laced my fingers together, bit my lip through the pain and with all my power I raised my knuckles to his chin while he was distracted.

There was a sickening sound of his jaw cracking, his face flew in an upwards motion and he instantly rolled over and I kicked him off me.

I scrambled up to the door and opened it as I glanced back to see Hans was out like a light. I knew I wouldn't have much time though. The corridor was small, a bathroom on my left and the stairs on straight ahead. I headed into the night, the boat swaying slightly. On the starboard side I could see lights - most likely the shore. I looked around for any kind of flotation device - I found a tube and I tossed it into the dark ocean. I was going to jump but realized, Hans would be able to catch me.

Or run me over and kill me.

Quickly thinking, I ran to the end of the boat lifting up the motor cover. It was an older boat, so the cover wasn't screwed on. The boat wasn't like the newer yachts now, this one still had some mechanical under the back seats. There were so many wires and I could barely see anything in front of me. I stuck my hands inside and began pulling at the wires, not sure if they even disconnected, but I continued anyways.

"Elsa!" Hans roared and he was at the top of the stairs. I snapped my head towards him. I could see his silhouette, he was holding something that I heard a familiar 'click' from when he loaded it with his other hand and my heart started pounding wildly.

He was holding a gun.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

Enjoy the change of POV?

I wanted this to be fairly believable (Lets be real, everyone thinks Hans is a weirdo)

Please review guys!

Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dark Water

Please be warned there is MATURE content in this chapter. If you cannot handle that, then read no further.

 **Elsa.**

"Fucking bitch, give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you!" Hans yelled over the stirring ocean.

"P-Please, I'll do whatever you want, Hans. Please let me show you." I slowly stood up from my crouched position. I felt something small by my hand and grabbed it, it was some kind of metal nut or bolt.

Hans was breathing heavily, his face twisted as he took my words into consideration. My heartbeat was so loud I thought it might explode from my chest. I felt a cool, clammy sweat on my forehead. Instinctively I wanted to wipe it, but I knew I shouldn't make any kind of movement.

"Get in the room," Hans stepped aside showing the dark passage. It looked strange now that my eyes were adjusted to the darkness outside, it looked like an endless abyss.

"Don't try anything, or I'll shoot you." Hans said as I stepped towards him.

I couldn't go back down there. Once I was down there, I really wouldn't have anywhere to escape. He would rape me and then most likely kill me. I had to think fast, but all of my options were blank. I needed to get off this boat. In the palm of my hand I felt the cool metal of the bolt and without making too much movement, I threw it to the far corner of the boat. It hit the ground and made a soft 'thump' noise.

Hans was distracted, his upper body spun around in the direction of the noise, the gun pointed into the darkness.

"Who's there?" I could hear the shakiness in his voice, but that wasn't my concern.

This was my chance. Without hesitation, I ran to the railing on the side of the boat and just as I went to pull myself up to jump I heard the hiss of the gun.

Everything moved in slow motion.

As soon as I heard the gun go off, I spun my neck around awkwardly to look at Hans. The gun was in one hand that he began to lower as he moved towards me. I suddenly thought, _yes he missed!_

Instantly, my mind was flooded with pain. My shoulder burned and I screamed out in agony. The force of the bullet pushing me forward. I snapped my head around and suddenly I was in the water.

It was just what I wanted. To be off the boat and in the water, but the ocean stirred violently as if sensing danger. It roughly pulled me under as I tried to fight with my cuffed hands. The waves tossed me against the boat and I gasped for air before the current swept me under again. The throbbing pain from my left shoulder never ceased, I screamed out and thrash as I was forced under by the current. I was gasping for air again at the top of the water before the waves towered over me again. I panicked and thrashed more, not only was I drowning but my bullet wound was most likely bleeding - which could attract sharks.

I screamed for help when I surfaced again, but waves crashed down on me. I swallowed mouthfuls of water, unable to hold my breath I let the liquid seep into my lungs that burned so much I had to cough it up.

When I surfaced again, suddenly I remembered what my mom told me when I was seven.

 _We were playing in the ocean when she said "Elsa, what do you suppose you do if a current gets you?"_

 _"Try and call for help of course, you would be close by."_

 _Mom giggled at this, "yes I would never let you out of my sight in the ocean, but suppose when you're older and I'm not around. What should you do?"_

 _"I don't know, mommy."_

 _"Never panic. Stay calm and in control. Don't try to fight the current, try to let it carry you and go with it. If you fight, you will get tired and -"_

 _"Okay, okay, that's scary!"_

The memory ended with my mom's laughter, it sounded so sweet. I took a gasp of air before another wave crashed down on me. And this time I didn't fight it. I let current pull me around, I felt like a rag doll, being pulled in all directions. Suddenly, as if sensing my ease it stopped. I lay motionless under the water, too exhausted to try to swim to the surface. I breathed in the salty sea, as it burned my nose and lungs.

Everything stopped around me and I could feel my consciousness slipping when suddenly the current picked up again. As if wrapped around my legs like hands, I was pulled deeper into the dark sea.

^.^

 **Jack.**

Outside, I looked around the dark neighborhood. There were a couple of the partiers stumbling down the street, but no sign of Hans. Frustrated, I clenched my jaw when Rapunzel jumped down from the porch.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" I roared, stepping and towering over her.

She faltered under my rage, those green eyes staring at me pointedly.

"I-I didn't know what he wanted. He just asked for Elsa." She stammered.

"You don't know this guy." I clenched my teeth again, turning away from Zel.

"What was I supposed to do -"

"Not sell her out! What the hell is wrong with you?" I glanced back at her, glaring.

"Jack, I want to be completely honest, he asked me to get Elsa outside. I don't know why, I was drunk at the beginning of the night and I only remember him slipping me money." She stepped towards me and I took one back.

I palmed my throbbing forehead and groaned. "You don't know what this guy doe to girls like Elsa!"

 **-Jack age: 17-**

Hans and I were sitting by the pool, staring off into the crowd of dancing girls. Hans spoke first, about a blonde on the left. She was cute, petite and looked like she was having fun.

"How do you think she is?" he nodded to her. I shrugged, and said she was hot.

"Damn, I like them blonde, what i'd do to get her out."

"It's your party, man." I cheers him. Mostly in hopes that he would stop talking about it. Hans not drunk was annoying enough.

"I like to get them out to the yacht. Get them real fucked up 'ya know?" He said after his long swig of whiskey.

"Then just give those fucking whore's what their looking for. Pound them until they -"

"Man, that's fucking sick. You're drunk," I laughed it off. So did he. He dove into another story about a girl, a blonde, and that's where he got the idea. That's when he found he liked it. I just listened along, thinking this guy was drunk and joking.

But later on I realized that it wasn't a joke. The next week, that blonde went missing and was found. Drugged and raped, but they had no idea who had done it and she had no idea either.

Every following year, a blonde would go missing and it was always the same story.

^.^

All those years, I knew Hans had something to do with all the woman and I didn't say a word. I suddenly felt sick, if anything happened to Elsa it would be my fault. It would be on me because I had a chance to stop this but I didn't. I was too caught up in myself and now Elsa was somewhere out there with that sicko. I swayed and tipped my head back in frustration.

Someone ran onto the porch and broke me out of my dark thoughts.

"Jack!" Astrid was on the porch suddenly, she was out of breathe and didn't give another second of hesitation, "Jack, it's Elsa. We found her, she's on the beach."

I was running after I heard 'we found her'. I cut through the back and I saw a small group forming on the far end of the beach. Must have been about 100 yards from the house.

Pushing past, everyone I saw my brother. He was crouched over her and maybe from another person's perspective, it might have looked like they were kissing.

But I knew better than that.

"Astrid, call the EMS!" I shouted pass everyone and fell to my knees. Without words, I positioned myself on the other side of Hiccup who continued the compression. I could hear him counting under his breathe. 26, 27, 28,29 and 30.

I gave the two breathes needed to finish the set. Opening up her airway, I blew in with all my might and noticed something sticky on my hands.

Blood. I located the oozing wound on her shoulder closest to Hiccup's side.

"Hiccup, I'll take care of this, find something for her shoulder." I got into position and I forced down with all my might for compression's. It was haunting, how pale she looked in the darkness. Her ribs cracked endlessly under my force.

I couldn't remember when the EMS arrived and pulled me away from her. All I kept thinking was ' _come on Elsa, come on.'_

^.^

 **Elsa.**

I feel like I was dreaming. In a dream where it's ended and you're suppose to wake up. But I didn't, no, I couldn't wake up. I stood in an empty void, forcing myself to awake.

'There is pain,' a disembodied voice warned from the darkness.

'You won't regret staying here."

I couldn't speak, but I wanted to call out 'yes I will'.

As if my mind was released, I found reality slowly start to trickle in.

I felt numb, my body felt was cold even though I was wrapped in warmth. I could feel my eyelids slowly pry open as I took my first real look at the world of the living.

There was a beeping noise, white lights and curtains. My arm was hooked up to a machine and I was laying in a hospital bed. I groaned at the IV in my wrist, sitting up I wanted to try to pull it out. I hated needles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hiccup chuckled from the side of the bed. His face was the first I had woken up to and he looked tired. His hair was greasy and flat on his head, those green eyes bloodshot.

"You know I hate needles," I groaned again and when I went to sit up my left shoulder stung. I yelped out in pain.

Hiccup stood up in response, holding my back. "Hey, hey watch it. You'll rip those stitches out."

He helped me into a comfortable position and sat back down, never letting go of my hand.

"Where is everyone?"

"Jack took mom to her radiation appointment. It's just across the wing."

"H-Hiccup, it was Hans." I sobbed as memories flashed through me. I held the blankets tighter to my chest and my limp hair fell over my face. Hiccup was by my side again, his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, Elsa." he repeated until Jack and Val came in. She took his place and drew me into her arms.

Memories kept pouring through me of Hans and how scared I was to have to see him again. I couldn't see him again and Val kept saying, 'you won't see him again'.

Much of what happened after my breakdown was pretty much a blur. My female doctor came in and out, along with a member from the police department in rape. I stared at them in disbelief.

"No, nothing like that happened." I tried to stay calm and thankfully the boys were outside in the hall. The officer, Val and the doctor were the only ones in the room.

"We just want to make sure you're okay, you said he took you to the boat but you don't remember how. And we don't want to alarm you, but similar accidents have happened. Plus, with all the time you lost from your story, well, we just want to make sure you were -"" he must have seen how shocked I was. I felt like I was missing a huge piece of my life, but I also wanted to defend myself and say none of that happened.

 _Right?_

"He didn't. He - I think he was going to but I swear he didn't." I looked at Val helplessly. "Please, don't let them do this to me."

Val shot up from her chair. "This is ridiculous. You should be looking for this sicko, not interrogating an underage girl."

"If he's been known to rape others, we want to make sure it's a match to anything in our database."

"It won't be." A new voice said. Jack was in the doorway and I felt like I was going to vomit. "He's never been accused at a sex offender before."

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes - er, well - not in a sense. But I know his victims." Everyone was focused on Jack now and he didn't flinch at the attention. He kept his face solemn and continued.

"He's done this before. I only know about it because he once mentioned it to me when we were drunk at a party a couple years back. His victims are usually coherent and uh - the act is consensual in most of the sense."

The officer now only wanted Jack's attention and asked if he could take him to the police department for more questioning. Jack agreed and left a horrified Val and myself. She clasped a hand over her mouth and looked at me mortified.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa."

^.^

I was released finally a couple of days later - on my birthday.

Being eighteen didn't feel any different. I woke up in the same amount of pain and still felt like something was taken from me. I hadn't seen Jack since his interrogation with the detective and I grew worried. Of course, I was curious about how he knew but I didn't care as much as how much I wanted to see him.

Did he blame himself for what happened? He warned me about Hans in the beginning, and I didn't listen. Did he warn me because he knew? If so, then shouldn't I be furious. I should feel betrayed, or upset.

But I wasn't - at least not now.

I was sitting in the backseat of Vals SUV, Hiccup beside me and his arm around my good shoulder. We were both staring out the windows but I was suddenly caught up in my ordeal. I wanted to see Jack, I knew he had to have a reason why he knew and didn't say anything.

When we pulled up, I noticed more cars in the driveway than most days. I gave Hiccup a sidelong look and he grinned as he helped me out of the car. The air felt nice on my skin and I wished to stay outside longer after being in the hospital for so long.

And after my brush with death, I embraced any light that I could get.

When we stepped inside, I was greeted by a familiar, yet unexpected face.

"Dad!" Hiccup stepped aside as my father gently drew me in for a hug. Tears stung at my eyes, never had I thought would I be able to see him, least of all out here.

"Away for one summer and you get into all the trouble," Fin said from beside my father and I couldn't help but laugh. He reached for a hug and then dad was giving me another one.

"Happy birthday, my girl. I was so worried." He said as he pulled away and held my hands.

"I can't believe you guys are here, I thought you were camping."

"Uh, it's adventuring, and we still are. But we couldn't miss your big day." Fin said and actually sounded genuine. I smiled and look back at Val who was watching the whole exchange with a beautiful smile on her face. She was radiant, reminding me again of an angel.

"Well, let's get started." She said and there was no arguing.

 **Jack.**

I knew her dad was coming today, and Fin. It would have been nice to see him again since he hadn't been here all summer. But I couldn't bring myself to go back home. I couldn't face Elsa after she woke up in the hospital and was crying - I knew then this whole mess was my fault.

I wanted to see her - wanted to hold her when she cried in that hospital room but all I saw was myself in her darkest memories. I could see how much she hated me, and after all I admitted to the detective, I knew she would put all the pieces together.

Emeralds had lots of places to get away. And that's what I did - but I couldn't bring myself to completely leave. Not yet at least.

"Hi there how can we - oh, Mr. Frost you're back." The receptionist at the local police department was getting use to my presence here. "He's not in right now, Jack."

She was talking about the detective, I heard his name was Hugh - the reason for me stopping by everyday.

"Did he find him?"

"I can't tell you that, you know how it is. I'm sorry, but I don't think you should come around anymore. This is still an open investigation."

"Thanks. I'll try and catch him tomorrow."

I left without listening to what else she had to say. I had to know that Hans was caught - that he was going to hopefully go on trial and rot behind bars. Maybe not, but I hoped he would get what was coming to him.

And then there was me. And I would need to find a way that I could pay Elsa back. Night was beginning to find the small town and i found my way back to the house. Inside, I could see the lights on and everyone sitting around the table. I imagined laughter filled my ears and I could only i it was from jokes being passed around.

I should be in there, but I couldn't move. I didn't want to see the disappointment on my mother's face, or the look of betrayal on Elsa's. Intent on going back to town, I found myself walking to the front of the house and staring at the outside, still not able to bring myself to go inside.

"I'm glad you finally came around."

Horrified, I spun around so fast I startled Elsa as she stepped out from my mom's car. She was holding a small bag, and I didn't even notice anyone was out here. She was in a sling and more causal clothes tonight.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was kind, but I could have sworn I saw judgment in her blue eyes. I felt delusional and worthless - like i wasn't worthy enough to be in her presence. I had no business here, standing before her.

"I've been worried about you." She stepped towards me and my guilt rose in my gut again. I held out my hands to stop her, unaware that I was shaking.

"Elsa, please just let me go."

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

We are one chapter away from the finale! So stay tuned and remember to review and favorite.

Cassie.


	14. Chapter 14 - Shorelines

**Elsa.**

I stared dumbfounded for a moment, not sure if what I was hearing was right.

"Are we really doing this again? After everything we've been through?" I said finally after the thick silence. Jack dropped his hands and stared at me with those blue jewel, suddenly so like my own. Guilt-ridden and broken. Like he's lost some kind of internal battle.

"I don't blame you Jack, I'm just worried about you."

"Els, I'm not good for you. You deserve someone who knows what they're doing and I don't. If you want one of us, go after Hiccup again -"

"How can you say that?" I glared at him accusingly and he flinched. He knew it wasn't about being with him or Hiccup anymore.

"See, I just keep hurting you." He averted his dark eyes and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"No, you just keep pushing everyone away."

He went to turn away from me and I stepped towards him, grabbing his elbow and halting him.

"Jack please, don't do this. Be with me, we can work this out." I felt the tremble in my voice and I tried to fight past it.

He didn't say anything for the longest time and I continued to fill the silence.

"If you walk away, that's it Jack. I'm not waiting for you anymore. I'm not chasing after you. I want to be here for you but if you just want to push me out then there's no point. So let's get one thing straight, if you leave tonight then don't bother with me. I can't be the girl for you."

I slowly let go of his arm. "I want to be with you, I want to help you. Please, let me do that." I kept my voice soft and Jack slowly turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I just can't right now," he took a deep breathe and I felt like I had been slapped in the face. My cheeks burned suddenly and when a tear rolled down my cheek his eyes widened.

"Just go." The shakiness in my voice took over and I used my good arm to wrap it around myself. If he didn't leave soon he would see me crumble and break apart. And he didn't have the right to see that. He chose this; chose to walk away from me.

"There's something you need to know." Jack was fully facing me now, there was a sadness in those eyes but also something else - something that fuelled him to continue.

"You were right, I do have feelings for you. I've always loved you and I think you've always known that. But after I heard about my mom and the cancer, I felt like I didn't have the right to love anybody. And when your mom died - oh god, when you're mom died, I just -" He swallowed and shook his head gently before it dropped.

"I didn't think you could ever see me the same again. I was so broken, I was so pissed at her for not telling us. To me, she was perfect and I held her so high on a pedestal. I did that to her - not her. It wasn't her fault for being human - but I made it her fault. I withdrew my applications for medschool, quit hockey. Anything that made her proud of me for I quit to spite her. And yet, its done nothing. That night, I felt like complete shit about everything I've done and I can't take that stuff back. And back then, when I knew about Hans, I should have told someone - especially when it was happening frequently. And then he came after you and it's all my fault."

At the end of it, his shoulders were shaking. I saw tears dripping from his face and hit the concrete, but his head was bowed.

"You can fix this Jack, you can make all of this up. Just stay here," I stepped towards him to comfort him and he stumbled back. Those eyes stared at me frantically and I suddenly knew that he truly did believe he wasn't worthy of loving anyone. It wasn't because he was selfish - it was because he didn't feel worthy.

I stared in disbelief. All this time, Jack has been hurting more than anyone - he cared deeply about his mom so much he was hurt when she lied to him. And when he lashed out at everyone, he was doing it out of frustration with himself.

"I am going to fix this," he said after a couple more moments of silence. He stared at me and if I didn't know any better I would have thought he had never been crying moments before. Slowly, he stepped towards me and I felt frozen. I felt his lips kiss my forehead and linger there and I took in everything I could - I wanted to remember his fresh scent and his warmth. I hadn't even noticed he stepped away until a cold chill found it's way through my body.

"But I'm not doing it here or with you. Good bye, Elsa."

He turned on his heels and didn't falter as he walked away from me. I had to fight every instinct in me not to reach out for him. To tell him I would do anything and everything if he didn't leave me. Just please, be near me. Because as he walked away, this felt final.

I always believed love would bring me back to Jack and we would find ourselves every time - that no matter what we would be connected, because of this house. But this time - this last time, it felt final. Like I would never see him again or when I did it would be different. We would be so different that there wouldn't be anything between us anymore.

The thought of never seeing him again… it felt worst than death. Because I knew in my bones that this was it. He made his decision to let me go and I had to go through with mine. I closed my eyes to immortalize our final moment together; before this all got so complicated. When he was leaned over me just before the fireworks went off at the party. His eyes burned into my soul and I knew that I would always love this man.

Crumpling to the ground, I cried. The pain shooting through my chest was worst than any bullet wound. His words echoed in my head and it was finalized.

 _'Good bye, Elsa."_

^.^

 **Jack.**

I did it. I actually told her - after all the feelings swirling around me, I finally told her how I felt. But was this the way to do it?

Being around that house was dangerous. All I wanted to do was go back to her and tell her it would be okay - that we could be together.

My jaw clenched and I pushed away the dark thoughts. No. I couldn't be with her - not the way I am now. It wasn't fair and I would end up hurting her more. I needed to deal with this on my own. Sure, it was selfish, but that was the only way to protect her.

In my car again, I drove as far as I could. I didn't have a destination in mind, but I took out as much money as possible before leaving. Her warning hung in the air as the darkness of the highway enveloped me.

 _'If you walk away Jack, that's it. I'm not waiting for you.'_

I hope she didn't. I loved her so much that I would be okay with her forgetting about me. I love her so much that I would be okay with her having a happy life with someone else.

I just wish I could somehow tell her that it was worth it to me. Being with her, loving her; it was all worth it.

At some point in the night, I pulled off the interstate and couldn't fight it anymore. I did this - I deserve this pain and when I could fix all my mistakes then maybe; when I'm healed, I can come back to her.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

I KNOWWWW I said this was the last one...But it doesn't feel right! So as a special, there is ONE more chapter and this story will be complete for me!

Read on to continue what's in store for Elsa!

Review and Favorite please :)

Cassie.


	15. Chapter 15 - Down by The Beach

**PRE-NOTES:** Soooo this is the final chapter. I'm happy that I had this edited and published on the anniversary of starting this project. I'm really going to miss working Jack and Elsa. I hope you all enjoy! And thank you for sticking around for all of The Summer Boys!

^.^

 **ELSA.**

Everything that happens, happens for a reason. Val once told me that the only things we can do sometimes was roll with the waves and not get swept under.

Val passed away shortly after my graduation, just before the summer. Like she held on just to see me accomplish one of the biggest achievements in my life. That summer I didn't go back to Emerald Isles.

I only saw Jack once, and it was during the funeral. And even then, we were in the same room together but didn't even so much as look at each other. As soon as her obituary was over, he was gone.

Hiccup and I remained very close friends and I found myself going to the Duke University with him and Anna. She and I specialized in Art History and in our third year of university, we took a study abroad trip to Spain.

I promised my mother I would find love - have other loves than Emeralds and my summer life had for me. But they were nothing like my first love. My first love was everything all at once - sadness, heartbreak, happiness, joy. I've never truly forgotten about Jack, but I never let him stop me from being with someone who could make me happy.

But, that never stopped my heart from skipping when I returned home from Spain and saw letters from him. He tried mailing them, not knowing I was away from home, and I read every single one. I wasn't sure if he knew they didn't make it, or just wasn't expecting me to reply, but he sent one at least every month. They were hand written, sometimes the pen would blot and I'd have to re-read the sentences so they made sense.

He was studying at Harvard Medical University now, at the cancer institute. He wrote about the challenges he faced when his mom died, but knew that summer he left, this was what he was born to do. And I knew it too because Jack was smart and innovative. He loved science and I always knew he was destined for great things in the medical field.

I made the choice to write back to him, explaining my trip to Spain and the all the things I saw and learnt. I didn't hold back a single detail and when I finally sent the letter it was three full pages long. We sent letters for a little longer until texting became better for him as he got busier with med school.

We didn't see each other until the next year, at my graduation. I hadn't expected him to show up but he did. He wore a black suit and stood at the entrance holding minty in one arm and a bouquet of chocolates and fruit in the other. It took me aback to see that bear in his arms, and I didn't think he knew how much that little teddy bear meant to me.

But then again, Jack knew everything about me.

^.^

I stared out at the ocean, calmly rushing onto the shore and the sun was just retreating behind the shimmering water. Pinks and golds colored the sky and it was warm enough to be outside on the beach in only a pair of silky pants and a matching, white silk robe with the gems 'Bride' written on the back.

Did I mention tomorrow was my wedding day?

I could see my mom and Val, together, both looking at me with smiles on their faces. Val would be about to cry and my mom would her holding her hand, smoothing her hair down.

I was going to marry the love of my life - my first love.

I'm 25 and he's 27 and knows practically everything there is to know about me. He knows my fears about being on the water at night and how I love sweets more than anything. He's the perfect gentlemen, a handyman and he's finishing up his last year of medical school.

As the sun began to touch the last of the horizon, a shadow emerged from behind me. Jack stood there, one hand in his khaki's pocket and the other holding the note I scribbled about half an hour ago and shoved it under his door.

 _Meet me at the beach on the top of the hour._

"I think this is considered bad luck," he grinned and sat behind me, pulling me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"They're watching us, you know. I can see Val smiling at us," I say as I stare deeply at the shimmering sun.

"She's always smiling, no matter what." Jack kissed the top of my head.

Inside, we had a house full of guest. Our wedding wasn't going to be huge, just some close friends and family. Anna took charge as maid of honor and completely decorated the beach, it was unrecognizable. Chairs in the sand with lace draped over the back and a large arch in the sand that was dangled with our letters to and from each other. Tiki torches lined the path I was to walk down to meet Jack to say our vows.

I choose a dress with Anna and her mom. It was sleeveless and lacy and pooled at my feet. It was simple and elegant and I knew this was the dress my mom would have choose for me. Something that was timeless.

I continued to stare out at the water when an idea sparked through me and I jumped up, pulling off my robe. Jack's face lit into a mischievous grin.

"One last dip together? Before I forever tie you down, or am I going alone?"

He moved so quick I barely finished my sentence and he scooped me up into his arms and began wading into the water. I was laughing so hard I hardly head what he said before he launched us into the water.

"I go wherever you go."


End file.
